Cuando hay mucho odio seguro hay mucho amor
by Daura-Black-D.A
Summary: La escuela Yorozuya conocida por sus alumnos Okita Sougo y Kagura. Aunque esta ultima a empesado a sentir algo por ese sadico ¿Que es?... El dia de san Valentin fue todo un exito... Ahora los dos chicos deben afrontar sus sentimientos en un cita.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy en la escuela Yorozuya es un día normal de clases. Y más normal es para la clase Z-3.

- ¡O-K-I-T-A! - le grita una chica de lentes redondos y coletas, a un chico de cabello castaño, que lleva un antifaz de dormir en la cabeza – regresa y ayúdame con el aseó.

- No quiero – contesta sínicamente el chico llamado Okita.

La chica claramente estaba enfadada, puesto que una pequeña vena se forma en su frente.

- Pues le diré al profesor - lo amenaza la chica.

- Vamos hazlo - la reta el chico - sabes que ese profesor como dulces (que tanta es su afición que esta en busca de la isla acaramelada) no me inspira miedo chinita.

La chica levanta en alto la escoba que traía entre las manos y la dirige al pecho de Okita como una espada.

- Mi nombre es K-A-G-U-R-A - le repite lentamente la chin… digo la chica de coletas llamada Kagura.

- Como sea - le dice Okita mientras le da la espalda y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Su mano esta a escasos centímetros de la manija, cuando un trapeador pasa rozándole la oreja y dándole directamente al cristal de puerta, el cual obviamente se rompió.

- Oh - exclamo (aunque sin ninguna emoción aparente) - lo has hecho chinita - se agacho para ver lo vidrios rotos - te regañaran por esto.

- Pues todo es culpa tuya - una exasperada Kagura corrió hacia el con la escoba en alto tratando de golpear a Okita.

Okita que seguía en cuclillas tomo el trapeador que había quedado en el suelo y bloqueo su ataque. El chico usando toda su fuerza la obligo a retroceder mientras se incorporaba. Y asi comenzó su duelo de espadas (el trapeador VS la escoba).

- Que no te da pena dejar todas estas tareas a una linda y débil chica - comento Kagura mientras seguía tratando de golpear a Okita.

- No quiero oír eso de una chica que usa su ropa deportiva bajo el uniforme - contesto Okita mientras bloqueaba otro ataque mas - además, dices "débil" cuando esta claro que eres mas fuerte que Goku y Vegetea fusionados en el nivel cuatro de súper sayajin.

- Que dijiste - otra nueva venita se formo en el rostro de Kagura - tu también te ves ridículo con ese antifaz tuyo ademas de tu playera con la "S".

Okita aprovecho otro ataque directo para hacerla caer con su pie, pero Kagura lo noto y dando un salto hacia atrás lo evito.

- Tus comentarios no me molestan claramente estas ardida - le soltó como una a bofetada el castaño - además claramente soy mas popular que tu.

- ¿Popular? - arqueo una ceja Kagura.

- Eso es algo que tu nunca serás "planita"- en la ultima palabra hizo un énfasis especial.

Kagura tomo una cubeta llena de agua.

- Yo no quiero que la gente vaya detrás de mi babeando por mis pech** - terminando de decir esto le arrojo el agua.

- Que bueno que dices eso ya que dudo que algún chico babee por ti alguna vez - mientas decía eso fue hasta el escritorio del profesor, lo derribo y se protegió del agua.

- ¡Sádico, mujeriego! - grito Kagura corriendo en dirección a Okita.

- ¡China, machista! - a su ves dijo Okita saliendo detrás del escritorio y también hiendo a su encuentro.

Al estar mas cerca uno del otro levantaron sus armas (los palos) para el golpe decisivo.

- Alto ahí -

Ordeno un tipo de cabello plateado que se interpuso entre los dos y había detenido los palos con las manos.

- Oh - exclamo Kagura - veo que has vuelto sano y salvo a la tierra Goku-san. También puedo observar que has aprendido la técnica de la teletrasportacion

- A quien diablo le dices Goku-san - dice con indiferencia el plateado.

- Kakaroto bastardo nuevamente superando al príncipe de los sayajin -

- A quien demonios dices bastardo chiquillo, soy tu profesor - y acto seguido los golpeo en la cabeza dejándoles un chichón - y bien, explíquense que sucedió.

- Pues que no lo ves por ti mismo - le dice kagura sobándose el chichón - destruimos el salón.

- Sensei si que puede ser tarado - agrega Okita.

Una vena se formo en su rostro y nuevamente golpeo a los chicos formando un segundo chichón arriba del primero.

- Eso ya lo vi tontos - les arremeto el profesor - lo que quiero saber es porque acabo en esta situcion.

- Todo fue su culpe profesor Gin-sensie - le cuenta Kagura mientras que con su mano se frota los dos chichones y con la otra señala a Okita.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así, se escucha terriblemente mal además es una ofensa para la gramática -

- No es mi culpa profe Gin-sensei… - se defiende Okita

- Oye que no acabas de escuchar lo que dije, además que es eso de "profe" se escucha aun peor asi-

-… yo le dije que no quería hacer el aseo- continuo Okita sin hacer caso al cometario de Gin-sensei

- Descarado - le espeto Kagura.

- Odiosa - dijo Okita sacándole la lengua.

El profesor Gin-sensei…

(N/G: porque demonios escribes dos veces algo que significa lo mismo, que no te enseñaron ortografía)

…con venas saliendo en su rostro golpeo sin piedad nuevamente a los chiquillos causando un tercer chichón sobre los otros dos.

- ¡Cállense! -

Y ese fue el último grito que se oyó fuera de la escuela Yorozuya. Aunque nadie prestaba interes ya que escuchar al sensei profesor Gin (c/G: que demonios fue eso, solo cambiaste las palabras de lugar, sigue oyéndose horrible e igualmente se ve horrible ver escritas esas dos palabras juntas… quieres parar por favor) regañar a los alumnos Okita Sougo y Kagura significaba un día normal de colegio y es así como comienza nuestra historia de esta singular y popular pareja…

Kagura: Oh vaya, has oído eso una historia para mi.

Okita: aunque claro esta que yo seré el personaje principal ya que soy tan popular.

Kagura: no te creas mucho solo porque estar un puesto arriba de mi. Pero de que tratara la historia.

Okita: quizás de como acabo con tu vida.

Kagura: JO, JO, JO… no estés tan seguro de ello, recuerda que es un mujer quien escribe la historia y las chicas siempre deben estar con las de su especie.

Gin: no llames a la escritora "especie" como si fuera un tipo de animal.

Okita: Tu misma lo has dicho la escritora es una mujer. Seguramente es otra mas que a caído por mis encantos como toda una mujer pu**

Gin: oye, oye como te atreves decirle a la escritora pu** te va a cargar la chi*****

Okita: pero ahora que lo vuelvo a leer dice que es una historia para los dos.

Kagura: … una singular pareja… a que se refiere con eso.

Hijikata aparece en escena con una cara más maliciosa que la de Sougo.

Hijikata: Oh! Es que acaso no lo saben. (n/a: me encanta imaginar esa cara maliciosa en el rostro de Hijikata, adoro a ese hombre).

Okita: lo leí, leí, no creas que no puedo leerlo. Pensé que eras una pu** pero ahora cero que eres un súper pu** que adora a los perdedores amantes de mayonesa.

Gin: deja de llamar así a la escritora no ves que te puede hacer un infierno en el fic, además nos lo pueden suspender.

Hijikata sigue sonriendo maliciosamente.

Okita: Hijikata-san no me agrada esa cara que tienes, acaso quieres cagar.

Hijikata: no Sougo (de hecho acabo de ir) acaso no has entrado a la página de . Si entran en "Gintama" y seleccionan sus nombren encontraran muy gratas historias de ustedes dos.

Kagura y Okita van directo a al pagina y hacen lo que les pide Hijikata. Al entrar y ver las historias los dos hacen caras de verdaderos estreñidos.

Kagura: ni de broma, ni lo piensen…

Okita: no quiero, no quiero, no quiero… ¡HERMANA LLEVAME CONTIGO!

Kagura y Okita: ¡NO QUIERO UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR CON EL/ELLA!

Kagura se inca a los pies de Gin y toma su (que demonios es kimono, túnica)… como se llame y…

Kaguta: mamá no quiero besar a ese sádico.

Gin: a quien demonios llamas mamá.

Hijikata: JA, JA, JA.

Okita: para de reírte como yo Hijikata.

Hijikata: o vamos no seas tan amargado… je, je, je... solo será una historia de puro amor. Tomas de manos, abrazos, besitos (Hijikata lo esta disfrutando engrande) y quizás solo quizás se**

Okita y Kagura: NI DE BROMA.

(n/A: de eso ultimo no va ver nada)

Okita y Kagura se limpian la frente aliviados, mientras desaparece la sonrisa maliciosa de Hijikata. Parece algo decepcionado.

De pronto se desabotona la camisa dejando ver su fabuloso abdomen

N/A: quizás pueda cambiar de opinión.

Okita: sabia que era una súper pu** amante de los perdedores de mayonesa.

Kagura: si estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Autora: Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados para Sorachi Hideaki…

Kagura: ya esta empezando.

… simplemente son una fanática más de la pareja de Sougo y Kagura (aunque amo a Hijikata)…

Okita: te dije que debíamos aprender el Kamehame-ha así la detendríamos. Volví a leerte súper…(Okita es encerrado en un armario)

… que quiere que sean pareja oficial en el manga y anime, pero mientras sigo rezando para que suceda eso, me escribo este fic para ya no reprimir el deseo…

(Kagura se da por vencida y se duerme)

… así que espero no ofender a nadie (XD aunque hoy me ofendí a mi misma) y les guste mi fic. Siento que no se parezcan mucho los personajes a como son pero, que comience la historia…


	2. Chapter 2

Veamos, veamos, desde el principio sabia que no iba a recibir muchos comentarios. Ya que hay muy pocos fic de Gintama (en español) y no se diga de esta pareja creo menos de quince Fic hay.

Así que sabiendo esto me decidí a publicarla y aunque solo me llego un review para mi fue impórtate y motivante para continuar (de todas formas ya tengo escritos todos los capítulos). Gracias **Yato K **por el comentario y a tu pregunta si Kamui aparecerá al menos en lo del día de san Valentín no, pero si aparecerá en la segunda ya que la historia la dividí en tres partes (solo escrita la primera y la mitad de la segunda).

Y cada cuando publicare… mmm… para escribir me gusta mas una libreta con mi pluma fuente, así que tengo que trascribirlo a la pc y es agotador… quizás si Hijikata bailara para mi lo haría rápido.

Okita: solo quieres verle las dragon ball.

Kagura: eres peor que ese happosai

(La autora voltea hacia otro lado)

Y antes que comiencen a leer recuerden, es una historia de amor y humar así que a veces saldrán las ocurrencias y otras no.

Okita: mientras tu ocurrencia no sea que le baile a la china en dragon ball.

Kagura: que tiene de malo que bailes para mi mientras malabares las esferas del dragon

Okita: crees que me tragare tu pésima actuación de niña inocente.

Kagura: pues entonces no entiendo de qué hablas enséñame (saca su celular)

El rostro de Okita se ensombrece.

Okita: porque demonios has sacado el celular…

Kagura: es por si sale shenlong en todo su esplendor.

Okita: me estas albureando…

Kagura: claro que no (hace un acento de mafioso) anda sádico saca las esferas del dragon e invoca a Shenlong.

Autora: ya es suficiente quieren que nos cancelen… bueno espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuando menos te das cuenta ya estas enamorada de un Sádico"<strong>

Kagura y Okita se encuentran en la sala de profesores escuchando los acostumbrados regaños de su teacher, cosa que les aburría tremendamente.

(C/G: quieres decidirte por favor, solo dime de una manera. Estoy cansado de profe, profesor, sensei, teacher y maestro C/A: ese último no lo había puesto, gracias.)

- Te dije que debíamos a ver recogido esa Death Note, así nos desasearíamos del profe - le susurra Okita a Kagura- pero no las gano ese tipo con cara de psicópata (no te mordiste la lengua)

- Si tienes razón. Ahora me arrepiento de ello - se disculpa Kagura - si no ahorita mismo podríamos escribir su nombre.

- Pongan atención - los reprende su profesor con un golpe en la cabeza - además déjense de meter en los animes de los demás.

- Es que ya me se de memoria el regaño- se quejo Okita.

- Siempre lo mismo - dice en tono cansino Kagura.

- Pues si tanto les aburre dejen de destruir el salón - les comenta el sensei.

- Pero no es nuestra culpa - de defiende Okita.

- Cierto, cierto - lo apoya Kagura - es culpa de esa caricaturas de E.U.

- Cierto, cierto - colabora Okita - ese piolín a pesar de ser lindo, es realmente un desquiciado. Tener que arrojarle un feroz perro al gatito lindo y ese correcaminos que tortura al pobre coyote cuando lo único que desea es comer. Ver a todos esos psicópatas me hace actuar igual.

- Cierto, cierto - ahora era el turno de Kagura - blanca nieves, la sirenita, la bella durmiente mataron a las "brujas malas", pero ellas no comprendían que era gente mal ubicada que buscaba su "y vivieron felices para siempre…" pero eso no les importaba, las mataron para acostarse con el príncipe guaperas.

- Oye, nos estamos saliendo del tema - les dijo su profe, mientras se sacaba la paleta de la boca, se rasco la cabeza y se la volvió a meter - solo quiero oír una solución para que dejen de destruir el salón.

Kagura y Okita miraron el rostro de su maestro seriamente.

- Decidimos... - empezó Okita.

-…no volver…- continúa Kagura.

- A hacer el aseo - dijeron lo último en unísono.

El profesor, teacher. Maestro Gin-sensei (Gin: … -decide darse por vencido-) deja caer su paleta al suelo y golpea a sus alumnos de nuevo.

- Regresen y arreglen el salón. Y hasta que lo revise no se podrán ir, ahora váyanse -

- Si - contestaron y salieron.

Los chicos caminaron juntos hasta su salón.

- Que fastidio - se quejo Okita mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Si me hubieras ayudado desde el principio esto nunca hubiera pasado - le arremeto Kagura que iba detrás de él.

- Cortésmente te dije que no quería - al decir esto fue empujado hacia adelante - hey - se volvió y vio la pierna de Kagura levantada (era su típica patada) - quieres pelear de nuevo.

- No - le atajo Kagura

- Entonces porque me golpeaste -

- Por nada en particular - y se adelanto al salón.

Okita la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro al salón, después la siguió.

Se dividieron la tarea, mientras Kagura barría y recogía los vidrios rotos Okita se encargaba de acomodar los muebles en su lugar.

La tarea la hicieron silenciosamente. Cuando terminaron ya había atardecido pero, no podían irse hasta que el profesor los revisara.

- Que cansado estoy - un fatigado Okita se dejo caer en su asiento.

- Y te dices hombre - se burla, Kagura.

- Di lo que quieras - le soltó Okita - estoy muy fatigado para pelear.

Kagura lo miro, se sentó en su pupitre y comenzó a balancear las piernas.

- Porque te sientes en mi escritorio - le dice sin energías.

- Siéntete honrado que una chica se siente en el -

- Ya te dije - le explica Okita - que una chica no usa un pantalón deportivo bajo la falda. Las chicas simplemente deben usar minifalda y al sentarse en el escritorio de un chico sus pantis deben frotarlo.

- Eres un pervertido -dijo molesta Kagura, aun así no se bajo.

- Has lo que quieras - termino diciendo Okita. Este se dejo caer en el respaldo de su silla, bajo su antifaz a los ojos - Me despiertas cuando llegue Gin-sensei - le pidió y se sumergió en su sueño.

El silencio invadió el salón. Kagura había dejado de mecer sus piernas y se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a Okita. Miro el cuello blanco de su camisa, que salía sobre el suéter amarillo claro que llevaba puesto, su piel blanca, su cabello lacio y castaño.

La chica se sonrojo, realmente no lo entendía el porqué, pero lo que deseaba era tocar su cabello. Cómo se sentiría, ¿Seria suave?

Kagura estiro la mano hasta él, pero en ese mismo momento la puerta fue abierta. Para disimular lo que estaba haciendo le dio un pequeño golpe en su frente con sus dedos.

- Ay - se quejo y se quito en antifaz de los ojos.

Gin-sensei había llegado y evaluaba el salón.

- Bien chicos se pueden ir - les dio permiso - pero que no se vuelva a repetir, si no ahora si los castigare.

- Siempre dice lo mismo - dijo por lo bajo Okita mientras se colgaba su mochila.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto Gin.

- Nada sensei - dijo y salió.

Okita escucho como Kagura se había quedado para despedirse del profesor. El chico cerró los ojos y arrugo el entrecejo, por alguna razón se sentía irritado.

- Sádico espérame -

Oyó gritar a Kagura detrás de él, pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando

- Te digo que me esperes - volvió a decirle.

Okita dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras. El chico podía oír las pisadas detrás de él

- Te estoy diciendo que esperes - una vez mas le repitió.

Kagura baja de dos en dos las escaleras, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Okita la chica estiro su pierna para propinarle una patada pero Okita estaba preparado, se dio la vuelta y con una mano la detuvo.

Okita le dedico una sonrisa triunfante, Kagura se molesto con ella misma ya que esa sonrisa la encontraba encantadora.

- Pervertido - dijo la china.

- Que se supone que voy a ver ahí con esos pantalones - y se asomo bajo su falda.

Kagura le propino un codazo en la nuca haciendo que Okita la soltara y callera al suelo por el dolor.

- Deja de meterte con mis pantalones -

- Maldita china - le dijo mientras se sobaba.

- Sougo-kun -alguien lo llamo desde atrás.

Los dos chiquillos voltearon y vieron a tres chicas que los veían.

Okita se levando y fue hacia ellas. Kagura lo siguió con la vista, noto que las chicas sonrían tontamente cuando el chico se acercó a ellas. Estas parecían preguntarle algo entonces él les contesto con una sonrisa muy coqueta, lo cual hizo enfadar a Kagura.

- Si no me importa… HEY -se quejo Okita pues Kagura había pasado a su lado golpeándolo con su portafolio y antes de marcharse le saco la lengua.

- Maldita mocosa - fue lo último que dijo.

* * *

><p>- Estúpido sádico - se decía Kagura.<p>

La chica se encontraba comiendo hamburguesas (tenia cinco de hecho) junta a la barra que daba vista a la calle.

- Tener que actuar como un tonto con esas chicas - se decía mientras mordía una hamburguesa, entonces subió la vista y por el cristal vio a su amiga querida - Tae-san - la llama con la carne medio molida en su boca.

La chica la saluda con la mano desde el otro lado del cristal y haciéndolo una seña le dijo que iba entrar. Tae-san se sienta junto a ella e igual compra una hamburguesa.

- Que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí - jovialmente dice Kagura - fuiste de compras - inquiere la pelirroja al ver la bolsa de papel que lleva.

- Si, así es - contesta Tae-san - y tu Kagura-chan que haces aquí tan tarde.

- Es que ese sádico… -

- Ah Okita-kun - no la dejo terminar Tae -seguramente volvieron a destruir el salón - lo dedujo ella sola.

Kagura asiente con la cabeza.

- Entiendo que no se lleven bien, pero porque siempre tiene que terminar en algo apocalíptico -

- Prefiero no hablar de el - le pide Kagura - me saca de quicio - se revuelve el cabello con las manos después las bajo y pregunta - mejor dime que compraste.

- Ah, eso - dice y le muestra su contenido.

- ¿Chocolate? - pregunta extrañada.

Pero no solo chocolate, si no envolturas, listones, nueces entre otras cosas más.

- Para que es todo esto -

Tae se sonrojo y responde.

- Por el día del amor y amistad, solo faltan dos días -

- Je,je - ríe maliciosamente Kagura - hay alguien importante a quien se lo quieras dar.

- Es un secreto - dice en un tono afable.

- ¡Tae-san!, no lo ocultes mas yo siento lo mismo que tu -

Una voz conocida les llego desde abajo de la barra. Ahí bajo de ellas aferrado a la pierna de Tae estaba Kondou. Las chicas lo miraron como la mierda que se pega a los zapatos así que lo pisotearon y salieron del lugar (recuerden nunca pisoteen la mier** lo único que conseguirán es embarrarla mas).

- Y que me dices tu Kagura-chan - la nombrada volteo a verla - hay alguien a quien le quieras dar un chocolate.

Kagura puso un dedo sobre su barbilla y pensó detenidamente.

- Gin-sensei - casi inmediatamente contesto.

- Pero no un giri, si no un Honmei -

-¿Homei? -

- Si, un chocolate hecho para quien te guste - le contesta.

- El profe Gin me agrada -

- Tu misma lo has dicho, te agrada ya que es como un segundo padre para ti - inquiere Tae - pero debe haber un chico que te guste, alguien especial.

- Especial - repitió pensativa.

- Por ejemplo, alguien que haga tus mejillas sonrojar y tu corazón acelerar -

Despues cada una se despidio y tomaron caminos diferentes para llegar a su casa.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja camino hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos.<p>

Era ahí donde vivía, aunque sola ya que su padre se la pasaba de viaje de negocios y su hermano lleva un buen rato desaparecido.

Kagura llego hasta su departamento lo abrió y fue recibida por un perro gigante de color blanco.

- Sadahara - lo llamo felizmente la chica, el cachorro no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lamberle toda la cara - yo también estoy feliz de verte.

Después de unas carisias Kagura se puso a preparar la cena la cual consistía en una sopa instantánea y para Sadahara alimento para perro.

Kagura comió silenciosamente mientras seguía pensado en lo que Tae le había dicho.

"_Alguien que haga tus mejillas sonrojar y tu corazón acelerar"_

No sabía por qué, pero el haber escuchado ese comentario había traído consigo la imagen de alguien y eso la estaba molestando, así que obligo a su mente a pensar en otras cosas para evitar que la imagen se volviera clara. Pero la comida esta haciendo efecto se sentía pesada y adormilada provocando que se formara el rostro de un chico. Un chico casta…

Kagura sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza derramando el resto que quedaba de la sopa, Sadahara no perdió tiempo y fue a lamberla.

- No hay nadie, absolutamente nadie que me guste - se dijo mientras hacia un lado la silla - los únicos hombres cercanos a mi son Shinpachi al que consideraba un topo ciego y Gin- sensei que es como mi otro padre (aunque con cabello).

Y una vez mas su mente formo un par de ojos rojizos, Kagura no perdió tiempos y golpeo su cabeza con la mesa.

- Tengo sueño, mucho sueño mi mente ya no esta trabajando bien - así que se fue hasta su habitación.

La chica se quito el uniforme, se puso la pijama, se metió a la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

- Definitivamente no - se decía - solo estoy cansada por eso imagino cosas raras, esos ojos rojos solo eran los de Voldemort - bosteza - eso es lo que me pasa por haber visto mas de cincuenta veces Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte dos- cada vez estaba mas adormilada - no puede se ese sadi… - pero no termino pues se había quedado dormida.

_- Es tan suave, tan liso… -_

_La escena mostraba un aula iluminada por el atardecer y a un chico que descansaba sobre su pupitre. Su cabello castaño caía sobre la mesa mientras una mano fina acariciaba su cabello._

_- Tan suave… - decía la voz que lo acariciaba - tan liso._

_Entonces el chido se despierta y comienza a lamber su mano._

- Que demonios - dice una Kagura adormilada. Mientras abre poco a poco los ojos vea a Sadahara lambiendo su mano - solo eres tu - cierra los ojos - pensé que eras Okit… - de pronto abre tanto los ojos que parecen una excelente imitación de los ojos redondos de Elizabeth

Se levanta de la cama y se deja caer en el suelo. Que demonios había sido ese sueño. Que demonios había sido eso de suave y liso pero sobre todo porque había trata de tocar su cabello en esa ocasión.

Se conocían desde hace dos años y desde su primer encuentro lo que único que a había entre ellos eran peleas y mas peleas. Porque ahora tenia que pensar tanto en él desde lo que le dijo Tae.

- Podría ser … - era imposible y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo - tengo que calmarme - Kagura detuvo los golpes, se dejo caer en el suelo y comenzó a buscar una respuesta a su comportamiento (mas bien una escusa) - solo… solo lo hice porque quería pegarle unos mocos en su cabello… si eso es - se dijo - y no me sonroje solo era el reflejo de la tarde, si, eso, eso - cerro los ojos y el rostro de Okita apareció - aunque si es guapo.

Y con ese ultimo comentario comenzó a rodar por todo el suelo mientras Sadahara la veía.


	3. Chapter 3

Y el motivo por el cual no e publicado…

Hijikata se encuentra en una esquina mientras hace círculos con su dedo en el suelo (y no me quiere bailar)

Y no e podido sacarlo de ahí y no entiendo el porqué.

Okita: que no lo entines mujer estupi** es por la obvia verdad que dijiste en el anterior capitulo (Okita toma su flequillo con su mano y lo hace hacia atrás de forma sexi)… que soy guapo.

Autora: …. (Mira a Hijikata y luego a Okita)…. Lo dijo Kagura, no yo.

Kagura: tu estas usando mi personaje para decir todo lo que piensas.

Autora: bueno Sougo es guapo, pero tu Hijikata eres maravilloso.

Okita: lo que hay que decir para tener un poco de se**

Autora: ejem, ejem… ya en serio estuve muy ocupada.

Okita: jugando con las canicas de Hijikata.

Autora: si, me estuvo enseñando ya que no se jugar con las canicas. Pero ya perdón la demora y la verdad estoy cansada de trascribir, sabía que debí tomar el curso de taquimecanografía.

Okita: en su lugar tomaste el curso del kamas**** (Okita es amordazado)

Autora: ejem, ejem…les agradezco sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi…

Kagura: entonces porque te tardaste una semana en publicar.

Autora:… gracias a Yato K (gracias por tu segundo reviews), Poppy-chan Makenzie (yo tampoco conozco ese manga jeje tratare de leerlo) y ketsuno (gracias, y siento que hoy no hubiera mucha interacción en los comentarios).

Gracias a los que sigan mi Fic, gracias por sus valiosos comentarios y espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón se aceleró…"<em>

Un nuevo día de clases en al escuela Yorozuya había iniciado y como de costumbre se oía la voz del maestro Gin-sensei regañando a…

- ¡Okita-kun! - el profesor aventó un borrar a la cabeza del chico - ya te dije que no te duermas durante clases.

El chico levanto la cabeza que hasta ahora descasaba en el pupitre.

- Sensei - lo llamo - a que se debió eso, si estoy totalmente despierto - le replico el chico - no ve que mis ojos están bien abierto - y le señalo su antifaz con ojos que aun tenia puesto.

- Me crees estúpido - le soltó Gin-sensei. Okita no respondió en su lugar soltó un bufido.

- Lárgate al pasillo - le ordeno Gin-sensei - y no regreses hasta la siguiente clase.

Kagura que se sentaba a su lado lo siguió con la mirada. El chico lo noto y antes de salir con sus dedos estiro los lados de su boca para sacarle la lengua. La vena mas famosa de Kagura se mostro en su frente y antes que pudiera devolverle la grosería este salió.

Después de aquello la clase continúa sin ninguna interrupción más.

Kagura puso su codo sobre la mesa y con ayuda de su mano recargo su mejilla. Miro de reojo el lugar de Okita, aun seguía un poco consternada por el sueño, pero después de haber llenado todo su suelo de sangre llego a la conclusión que fue la culpa de aquellas hamburguesas y un poco más serena desidia demandar ah McDonald.

La campana sonó indicando el final de la clase.

- Hijikata-kun - llamo el profesor a un chico de cabello negro (y que la autora no pudo dejar de ver lo atractivo que era) (okita:….)

El chico se levanto de su asiento.

- Ve a llamar a Okita-kun -le dijo su sensei.

El chico asintió y salió al corredor pero, el chico volvió a entrar casi al instante.

- Sensei se ha ido - le aviso Hijikata-san (Okita: de donde diablos has sacado el "san")

- Escuincle del demonio - Gin-sensei se rasco la cabeza - ¡hey tú! Kagura, ve a buscarlo.

Todos los alumnos lo voltearon a ver para decirles con la mirada:

"_Que demonios no entiende que es peligroso juntarlos"_

- Porque yo - se quejo Kagura.

- Si vas te daré una scooby galleta - le ofreció Gin-sensei

- Acaso esta bromeado -

- Bueno que sean dos scooby galletas -

- Tengo cara de scooby doo -

- _Pensé que le encetarían después de todo vive con ese perro gigante_ - penso Gin - en ese caso - saco una pequeña caja roja - si vas te daré esto.

La chica reconoció la caja así que se levanto de su asiento y agitando incontables vece su cabeza (en forma de afirmación) dijo.

- Si, si, si voy - y salió del salón.

- ¿Qué? - les espeto a sus estudiantes ya que todos lo miraban fijamente diciéndole:

"_Inútil sensei"_

Mientras Kagura busco por el pasillo pero no lo vio. Donde podrían estar se pregunto con el dedo en la barbilla.

- La azotea - exclamo

Subió los escalones hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió sigilosamente ya que quería sorprender a Okita. Pero no vio a nadie, abrió totalmente la puerta, miro a todos lados y nada. Así que miro a los lados de la entrada y ahí estaba.

Okita estaba cómodamente acostado en el suelo con su camisa abierta dejando mostrar su playera con una gran "S" (de súper man, supero Sougo o Súper sádico) y su horrendo antifaz de ojos que precisamente eso cubría sus ojos.

Kagura se puso a su lado de cuclillas. Como demonios no había traído consigo un plumón para rayarle su rostro. Suspiro resignada, después volteo a todos lados y una vez habiendo verificado que no había nadie estiro su mano hacia su cabello, tenia que pegarle un moco tal vez asiendo eso podría olvidar aquel asunto pero… pero…

- Realmente quiero saber si es suave - se dijo en un susurro.

Pero antes de llegar a el una mano la detuvo.

- Que tratas de hacer -

Okita se había despertado por fin y haciendo a un lado su antifaz la miro con un solo ojo. Los dos se observaron y eso basto para que las mejillas de Kagura se sonrojaran y su corazón se acelerara. No lo entendí, mas bien no lo quería entender. Y porque demonios tenia que recordar las palabras de Tae-san

- No puede ser - dijo y golpe a Okita para que se alejara de ella.

- Que sucede contigo china, acaso estas loca - dijo molesto Okita mientras se sobaba - has venido a eso.

- Gin-sensei me pidió que te buscara a cambio de dos scooby galletas y un paquete de algas - le conto a Okita sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Y también te pidió que me golpearas - el chico se levanto y trato de hacer contacto visual pero la pelirroja desviaba la vista.

Okita lo noto así que se acercó más a ella, lo que ocasiono que Kagura le propinara una patada cosa que detuvo con una mano, mientras con la otra trataba de pellizcarle una mejilla. Kagura lo esquivaba como podía, que demonios trataba de hacer no lo entendía aunque lo que realmente no entendía era, porque un simple sonrojo había trasformado su cara en un tomate muy colorado solo porque Okita trataba de mirarla y tocarla. Tae no había mencionado nada de eso, así que eso quería decir que Okita era muy pero muy especial…

- ¡NOOOO! - grito y con su otro pie le propino una pata en el estomago. Okita callo de rodillas al suelo - ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NOOOO! - la chica se preparaba para otra patada pero, Okita también lo estaba para esquivarla, así que empezó una pelea aunque esta vez Okita huía de las patadas de Kagura (las cuales levantaba el suelo).

Mientras tanto los alumnos del 3-Z escuchaban todo el revuelto de la azotea.

- Sensei - llamo un estudiante cuatro ojos al profesor.

- Si Shinpachi-kun -

- Creo que fue un error haber mandado a Kagura por Okita-san -

Sensei que estaba de espaldas se rasco la cabeza con la tiza.

- Creo que tienes razón - y siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón.

"_Entonces has algo"_ le dijeron con la mirada sus alumnos.

De vuelta en la azotea…

- Quieres detenerte - le ordeno Okita, pero la chica no hizo caso, así que haciéndose de toda su fuerza logro acorralarla contra las rejillas, donde quedaron cara a cara. Kagura ya no se sentía como tomate si no como una olla hirviendo y sacando vapor - por fin te has detenido - le dijo el sádico mostrándole una mirada muy seria que la hizo temblar (o era su corazón) y comenzó acercarse a su rostro.

- Que pretendes - dijo una angustiada Kagura.

- Solo guarda silencio - le pidió el chico castaño y siguió acercándose lentamente hasta que… con sus manos estiro la boca de Kagura .

- Des-ga-chi-ado - trato de articular Kagura.

- Este debería ser el tamaño apropiado para tu boca con tanta palabrota que sale de ella - se burlo Okita.

Después la soltó y dándole un golpe en la frente se fue hacia las escaleras lo cual agradeció Kagura ya que su rostro estaba demasiado rojo… como había pensado que la iba a besar… y lo peor… ¿lo deseaba?…

- No, no, no - sacudió varias veces la cabeza. Luego salió corriendo para alcanzarlo pero no tuvo que correr mucho ya que el chico la estaba esperando a la mitad de las escaleras.

- Vamos - le dijo este.

- Ya voy - contesto Kagura.

Los dos chicos fueron hasta su salón y al entrar fueron recibidos por el golpe de una libreta.

- Cuantas veces les he dicho que no peleen - los reprendió Gin-senei.

- Muchas - contestaron los dos.

- ¿Y que fue lo que hicieron? - les pregunto.

- Pelear -

- Bueno, ya que están consientes de lo que hicieron tomen asiento -

Los demás alumnos lo voltearon a ver para decirle:

"_Realmente usted es un inútil"_

- Bueno como les esta diciendo, mañana es san Valentín - su comentario fue recibido con mucho entusiasmo - silencio - exigió su profesor - les estoy comentando esto porque no quiero que suceda lo mismo del año pasado - miro detenidamente a sus alumnos - Hijikata-kun - llama al estudiante atractivo - deja de asustar a las chicas con tu extraña afición a la mayonesa, solo cállate y acepta el chocolate.

- Todo sabe mejor acompañado con mayonesa - se defendió Hijikata.

- Te digo que te calles y lo aceptes, si no quieres que me deshaga de todos los suministros de mayonesa que llevas contigo -

Hijikata-san temeroso bajo la cabeza y lentamente asiente.

- Muy bien - nuevamente el profesor mira a sus estudiantes - Shinpachi-kun - el chico cuatro ojos levanta la cabeza - simplemente acepta que no eres atractivo y no te avientes del edificio como el año pasado -

- Trata de animarme o desalentarme - le murmura el chico.

- Sensei esta aquí para hacerte ver la realidad -

El chico dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio. Gin-sensei una vez mas mira a sus alumnos.

-Gori… Kondou-kun… -

- Trabas de decirme gorila verdad -

-… deja de acosar a Tae-san… - continuo sin escucharlo - si no quieres acabar como el año pasado (colgado de un árbol en canicas) - su mirada ahora se poso en Okita - Y tu rey de lo sádicos deja de hacer que las chicas se peleen por ti -

- Yo no hago nada, es su naturaleza, todas son unas zorras - se defiende Okita.

- Como si me fuera a creer eso - dijo Gin-sensei - pasando a otra cosa aquellas que me quieran dar un chocolate lo recibiré con gusto - y les mostro una sonrisa tímida pero coqueta - Ahora pueden irse.

Todos se fueron levantando. Kagura que metía sus libros a su bolso miraba de reojo a Okita que hablaba con Gorila-san (Kondou: lo oí me dijiste gorila) y Hijikata-san

- Cuantas bolsas debería traer este año - les preguntaba Okita.

- No entiendo como puedes recibir esos insípidos chocolates - le dijo con ímpetu - simplemente no lo comprendo, porque aun no hay obligado que la mayonesa sea algo obligatorio en todos los alimentos. Debería ser una regla.

- El que no lo entiende eres tu - le repuso Okita- simplemente eres un psicópata de la mayonesa. De hecho vienes del planeta Mayo y eres el príncipe del reino.

- De donde diablos sacas eso (del capitulo 114) - le espeto Hijikata-san - en ese caso, tu eres el rey del planeta de los sádicos y tu mismo impulsaste al mismo Hitler en sus actos sádicos.

- Vamos, vamos chicos no se pelean - los tranquilizo Gorila-san (Kondou: tu también!) - los dos son uno locos.

- Ehhh - exclamaron en unísono - si tú eres el mas enfermo de nosotros, acosador.

- Ja, ja, ja - se rio (Okita: es obvio que se rie) - mejor vayámonos, mañana será un día pesado.

- De que hablas, si tu no recibes ni un solo chocolate por ser un vegete - le dijo Okita.

- Eso es mentira… es solo que no los quiero recibir, ya que solo estoy para el de Tae-san y no soy un vegete es solo que repruebo cada año - le explico Kondou (Kondo: donde demonios esta mi "san").

- Pero ella ni siquiera te ha dado alguno - opina Hijikata y Kondou bajo la cabeza derrotado.

Los chicos se ríen, después toman sus cosas y salen uno en uno por la puerta.

- Chicos de verdad cuantas bolsas debo traer - volvió a preguntar Okita, antes de salir miro de reojo a Kagura y le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

Aquella sonrisa la irrito ya que cada movimiento y palabra que hacia lo estaba siguiendo y él lo había notado. No podía dejarlo ir con una idea errónea así que tomo sus cosas y fue tras él.

Llego a los casilleros pero no estaba ahí, miro por todos lados y…

- Nos vemos chinita - la familiar de Okita le llego desde atrás y antes que se pudiera volver para verlo este le levanto la falda.

- Desgraciado - le arremeto Kagura y con la mochila trato de golpearlo, el chico la esquivo.

- Cálmate china ya te dije que traes tus pantalones -

- Sougo apresúrate - sus amigos que estaban en la entrada lo esperaban.

Antes de irse una ves mas le levanto la falda y se hecho a correr con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que hizo volver aquel molesto palpitar a su corazón.

* * *

><p>Kagura camino distraídamente hasta su casa. Al llegar hizo una que otra tarea de la casa, ceno y se fue hasta su cama a dormir.<p>

- Ese odioso sádico… desde el primer día… me a molestado… - se decía somnolienta.

* * *

><p>Era la inauguración para los de primer año y como toda típica escena estaban en flor los cerezos.<p>

Los chicos iban uno a otro hacia la escuela. Entre ellos había una chica que llevaba la ropa deportiva encima del uniforme. Todo el mundo volteaba a mirarla, que valor traerlo puesto y sobre todo con aquellos lentes redondos. La chica o no lo notaba o simplemente ignoraba a los curiosos.

- Después de tantos esfuerzos - dijo la chica a la entrada - por fin estoy en la escuela Yorozuya… Ouuu! -grito.

Pero su felicidad fue interrumpida por alguien, alguien que había levantado su falda.

- Que ridícula - le dijo un chico de cabello castaño - las faldas son para levantarse y ver las pantis de las chicas - el chico la miraba con una sonrisa sádica - acaso llevas ese pantalón porque tienes un pe** en lugar de vag***.

Y eso fue el inicio de todo; de su eterna pelea, para que se dieran a conocer y sobre todo para que ese día se conociera como "el lamento de Yorozuya".

Había sido todo un desastre el día anterior pero este día, el primer día de clases todo iría perfectamente, y con un poco de suerte no le tocaría con ese tipo sádico. Ya que lo que hacia tan especial al colegio Yorozuya es que tenia clases de la "A" a la "Z". Así que, que probabilidad habría de tocarles juntos. Y Kagura supo que era mucha.

Al entrar a su salón asignado (el Z de hecho) lo vio…

Meciéndose en su silla estaba el sádico. El chico al mirarla le sonrió.

- La china pe**- fue lo que le dijo.

- Mi nombre es Kagura - le dijo molesta y eligiendo el asiento mas apartado de él se sentó.

- Lo siento Kagura pe** - se disculpo el chico.

- Acaso quieres pelear - Kagura se levando de su lugar y golpe el escritorio con sus manos - ya te dije que no tengo un pe** - y se levanto su falda - acaso ves un bulto aquí.

El chico se acercó en cuclillas para mirar aquella parte.

- Ahora que lo mencionas no se ve ningún bulto - el chico se levando y puso su mano en un lugar que no debió a ver hecho - tampoco aquí hay mucho bulto.

Kagura tomo su escritorio y lo arrojo contra el castaño, el chico se vi obligado a dejar de tocar su pecho plano (Kagura: no necesitas describirlo tan bien) para esquivarlo.

- Maldito… como podre casarme ahora - cono los ojos lloros (mas de rabia que tristeza) le dijo.

- No te preocupes con el poco pecho que tienes dudo que llegues a tener novio -

Eso había sido suficiente para iniciar mal y jamás llevarse bien sin embargo…

* * *

><p>Kagura abrió lentamente los ojos, miro el reloj que estaba es su mesita.<p>

- Las dos de la mañana - se dijo en un susurro. Se incorporo y recordó lo cálida que era la mano de Okita - Y ahí va de nuevo - se dijo mientras se llevaba la mano hasta su pecho porque su corazón latía por el.

Kagura se levanto de la cama, por fin había tomado una decisión. Así que montando a Sadaharu salió de su casa… ¿A donde iría?.

Bueno el siguiente capitulo ya es de san Valentín pero esta un poquito largo creo que lo dividiré en dos ya veré…


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: Una gran disculpa la PC se murió T-T así que estuve aislada del mundo del internet por unas semanitas (pude sobrevivir) y afortunadamente no perdí mi información así que en verdad perdón la demora… aunque no solo tuvo la culpa que se me amolara la PC XD.**

Kagura y Okita están sentados en una mesa los dos llevan lentes obscuros y miran fijamente a la autora.

Autora:….

Los chicos toman una galleta la muerden violentamente y la mascan exageradamente.

Okita y Kagura: y bien, cual es tu escusa ahora por a ver demorado.

Autora: (mirando hacia otro lado contesta)… juegos online (XD)

Kagura y Okita: (se tragan la galleta) ¡Ah eso llamas escusa, tus lectores dejaran de leerte!

Autora: lo siento, lo siento (se inca) es que estaba aburrida, me descargue uno XD y me vicie. Así que nunca vayan a descargar uno y si lo hacen me avisan para hacer un grupo y jugar juntos (XD).

Okita y Kagura: ¡si estabas aburrida te hubieras puesto a transcribir!

Autora: ya no me regañen (hace un puchero) ya aquí esta terminado el capitulo. Y si me siguen molestando voy hacer que los dos tengan **********

Los dos chicos me miran con cara de espanto. Hijikata aparece en escena muy feliz.

Hijikata: también podrías hacer que los dos **** **** ********* ***

Los chicos nos miran mas alarmados. GIntoki aparece

Gintoki: solo están poniendo asteriscos por poner

Autora y Hijikata: (miran al techo) claro que no.

Los chicos nos miran enojados.

Autora: Bueno, bueno hemos llegado por fin al capitulo de san Valentín. El capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora…

Pero lo más curioso es que siempre que quiero hacer un one shot (esta fic esta pensado en eso) me salen más capítulos XD.

Kagura: si un one shot que has dividido en tres partes y apenas hemos terminado una. No quiero saber de que tratan las otras.

Okita: y luego dicen que uno es el sádico.

Autora: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo lo siento de nuevo jejeje. Como les dije ya lo tengo escrito así que no se preocupen seguiré publicando y podre tardarme una semana, un mes pero no un año XD.

Y antes de que empiecen a leer quiero disculparme con las fanáticas de Shinpachi ya que hoy sufrirá maltratos verbales y físicos XD así que lo lamentamos.

Shinpachi: oye un momento…

Autora: lo sentimos Shinpachi era necesario.

Shinpachi: No, como que lo sentimos, siempre todo me pasa a mí.

Autora: no oigo, no oigo soy de palo… Espero que lo disfruten.

**Cuando los dos sonrieron desde el fondo de su corazón**

Otro día normal en la escuela Yorozuya… quizás…

-¡¿Qué demonios? - exclamo Shinpachi. El chico se había detenido a la mitad de patio del colegio y miraba fijamente a una chica que iba llegando.

- Oye aquella no es… -

- Si creo que si… aquella chica del Z-3 -

- La que pelea con aquel chico sádico -

Esos eran los comentarios que se iban esparciendo conforma la chica se acercaba hacia Shinpachi, una vez estando frente el, por fin la reconoció.

- Ka… Kagura… chan - dijo aun dudoso.

- Que sucede Shinpachi, de nuevo los pájaros han cagado tus lentes. Claro que soy Kagura -

- Pero… pero… - la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

Kagura llevaba el cabello suelto, recogido en un listón rojo y parecía que el día de hoy se había olvidado poner su ropa deportiva.

- Estas actuando raro - carraspeo Kagura.

- La rara aquí eres tu - le espeto Shinpachi - ¿porque vienes vestida como una chica?

- Que grosero - la chica inflo sus mejillas - siempre e sido una chica.

- No me refería a eso - trato de disculparse Shinpachi - quiero decir que porque precisamente ahora tratas de verte mas femenina.

Para sorpresa del cuatro ojos Kagura se sonrojo y se hecho a correr.

- Que demonios paso - se quedo perplejo - acaso me a dedicado una tímida sonrisa y porque me parece tan encantadora.

El mundo de Shinpachi comenzó a llenarse de flores y cantos de pájaros.

- Shin-chan -

Escuchar su nombre lo volvió a la realidad. Se volvió y miro a su hermana que venia corriendo hacia él.

- Aquella chica era Kagura - pregunto su hermana algo agitada al llegar al lado de su hermano.

- Así es - contesto el chico - pero que demonios te paso, no pudiste dormir bien - le comento al ver las ojeras que tenia bajo los ojos.

- Acaso no escuchaste el escandalo - le dijo su hermana pero al ver dubitativo a Shinpachi continuo - En la madrugada Kagura llego a la casa, pidiéndome que le ayudara hacer un chocolate.

- Es cierto hoy es san Valentín - dijo Shinpachi - esa es la razón por la cual viene vestida así.

- Así parece ser y por lo que veo debe tratarse de una persona muy especial - se rio ligeramente Tae-san.

- Alguien especial… un chocolate… ¿para quien será? - de pronto los lentes de Shinpachi se iluminaron - ja, ja, ja, que le vamos hacer - se rio desquiciadamente - después de todos somos muy buenos amigos, era natural que esto sucediera pero, no tenia porque haberse mostrado tan tímida lo hubiera aceptado - inflo su pecho y riendo como un tonto entro al colegio.

- Shin-chan, no creo que eso sea… - pero Shinpachi ya había entrado a la escuela - bueno no importa - y lo siguió Tae-san.

Mientras tanto Kagura se encontraba en el baño.

- Luzco extraña - se pregunto al espejo - no debí exagerar tanto.

"Siempre usas esos pantalones"

Recordó lo que siempre le decía Okita.

- No-no- no lo hago por él - se dijo sonrojada - solo que me orine en ellos esta mañana y tuve que quietármelos… si eso es - se convenció ella misma.

Nuevamente se miro al espejo, se acomodó el flequillo y salió. Camino directo hasta el salón Z, tomo aire, abrió la puerta y entro.

- Buenooos diaaaas - soltó un efusivo saludo.

Después fue hasta su lugar aunque sus pasos parecían los de un robot. Kagura evito mirar a los presentes aunque ellos no a ella.

- Estará ya aquí - se preguntaba - espero que no… bueno si… bueno no… si… no… si - empezó una batalla en su mente, que termino cuando llego a su asiento, suspiro, miro a su lado y para su alivio aun no llegaba.

- Que sucede Kagura-chan, porque te ves tan linda hoy -

Un grupo de chicas abordo a Kagura.

- Me veo mal - les pregunto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Para nada - le contesto Tae-san que iba llegando al grupo.

- Es solo que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a tu ropa deportiva - comento Kyuubei.

- Pero a que se debió este cambio tan drástico - dijo Sa-chan - veamos hoy es san Valentín, eso quiere decir jeje.

- No tiene nada que ver - Kagura movió frenéticamente sus manos negándolo.

- Entonces que hay dentro de eso bolsa - inquirió Sa-chan.

- ¿Eh? - Kagura salto de su lugar y aferro la bolsa contra su pecho.

- Entonces si hay un chico - dijo Kyuubei.

- Y debe ser muy especial - comento Tae-san mientras la miraba de arriba para abajo.

- No tiene nada que ver, esta mañana orine mis pantalones por eso no los use - se excuso Kagura.

- Pero traes el chocolate -

Su rubor de Kagura ahora se había transformado en sonrojo. Bajo la mirada y lentamente asintió.

- ¡Chocolate! Para quien, dinos, dinos… - exclamo emocionada Sa-chan.

La puerta se abrió y…

- ¿Chocolate? - la voz de Okita se oyó.

Las chicas se hicieron a un lado, Okita miro a todas y luego su vista se fijo en la bolsa de papel que traía Kagura.

- eeeeh - exclamo Okita - de verdad China, tengo curiosidad ¿para quien es?

El sonrojo de Kagura se transformo en una cara colorada. Cosa que solo Tae-san noto.

- No es de tu incumbencia - le rezongo Kagura.

Okita la miro penetrantemente, luego se volvió hacia su lugar y se dejo caer en el asiento.

- Pues suerte china, espero que seas rechazada -

- Baka - susurro Kagura.

- Dijiste algo - Okita la escucho.

La chica estaba molesta, muy molesta y lo único que quería era desquitar su coraje, así que se levanto de su asiento y le grito.

- Acaso estas sordo, dije ¡Bakaaaaaa! -

Una vena apareció en la frente del chico.

- Te encanta pelear conmigo - Okita también se había levantado de su lugar - si quieres pelea la tendrás.

Kagura lo llamo con su mano.

- Maldita chiquilla -

Todos los alumnos los radiaron pues la pelea iba empezar y era una excelente oportunidad para hacer apuestas y ganar dinero (XD) sin embargo no se logro esto ya que una vez mas se abrió la puerta haciendo que todos se llevaran las manos a la nariz (menos Okita y Kagura que las tenían ocupadas estirando la boca del otro).

- Que peste - dijo Hijikata - no se supone que Hedoro regresaría hasta finales del mes - pero nadie respondio.

Entonces Hijikata capto la mirada de los demás, todos miraban al recién llegado; un tipo súper peinado con gel (moco de gorila) (Kondou: no me hagas publicidad y no me llames así) (A: hay un gel llamado asi ) (Kondou:….) vestido de traje y perfumado de pies a cabeza. De ahí venia el olor.

- Shin-chan que diablos te pusiste - quiso saber Tae-san.

- ¿Te gusta? Un gran colonia, siete machos -

- Para nada - le contesto Hijikata - apestas.

- No seas celoso Hijikata-san, no tengo la culpa de ser el único que se le ocurriera vestirse bien para este día - se rio tontamente Shinpachi.

De pronto vio a su objetivo.

- Kagura-chan - canto felizmente - ya llegue.

Los chicos que aun seguían jalándose la boca, voltearon a verlo. Shinpachi iba corriendo hacia ellos (en cámara lenta) mientras un hedor salía de él.

- No te acerques - dijeron en unísono (por fin se habían soltado) y le aventaron un escritorio.

Una vez más se abrió la puerta y entro su sensei.

- Ya regreso Hedoro - pregunto Gin-sensei.

- No sensei - contesto Hijikata - se trata de Shinpachi.

Gin-sensei fijo la vista al noqueado Shinpachi.

- Que alguien lo cuelgue fuera de la ventana para que se ventile - pidió su profesor.

Hijikata junto Kondou lo hicieron. Mientras los demás volvían a su asiento.

Sin embargo Okita se había quedado de pie junto su asiento y miraba a Kagura. La chica lo noto, acaso se había dado cuenta de su cambio.

- Hey china - la llamo, ella fingió mirar a otro lado.

- Que-que quiere - tartamudeo.

- Tienes baba seca el lado de la boca - fue lo que le dijo.

Kagura se sobresalto y comenzó a limpiársela.

- Bastardo - lo maldijo por sus adentros. Y fugazmente vio que Okita sonreía dulcemente antes de sentarse, aunque debió haber sido un error.

- Ya que todos están en sus lugares - pidió su atención Gin-sensei - Su sensei quisiera saber a cuentos ya les han dado chocolates, levanten la mano - todos los alumnos lo veían con cara de pocos amigos - nadie, no hay nadie - con al vista recorrió toda la clase y suspiro - vaya, vaya no hay nadie.

- Sensei - levanto la mano Okita - acaso es tarado si lleva un montoncito en sus manos.

- Ah esto - dijo apenado - solo son unos cuantos chocolates que me dieron, es una lastima que mis alumnos aun no tengan unos.

- Solo quería presumir no es así - dijo Yamazaki.

- Como puedes decir eso - dijo Gin-sensei con cara de inocente.

"Pero si los traes cargando en tu pecho" le dijeron con la mirada sus alumnos.

- Sensei - nuevamente Okita levanto la mano - pero no es el único que ha recibido.

Hijikata se volví rápidamente hacia el con gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro. Cada años Gin-sensei le gustaba alardear que él era el primero en recibir chocolates y como todos bien sabían era peligroso comentar si alguien mas ya había recibido chocolates.

- Ohhh - exclamo Gin-sensei sacando su paleta de la boca - y quien es el otro.

Okita se volvió hacia Hijikata, este tenía las palmas juntas implorando que callara, pero para Sougo que no conocía la piedad, si no el placer sádico (ya que la expresión de Hijikata era un deleite) continúo.

- Hijikata-san - pronuncio con sumo deleite.

Gin-sensei se acercó al pupitre de Hijikata.

- Me alegro que siguieras mi consejo y los aceptaras - le pronuncio su profesor - y bien cuantos fueron.

- No tenia opción… - comenzó Hijikata.

- Eh preguntado que cuantos fueron - volvió a preguntar amargamente Gin-sensei.

- Se abalanzaron y… - trago saliva y abrió una bolsa grande de papel que estaba repleta de chocolates, lo que ocasiono que el profesor tirara su paleta al suelo.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja - rio como todo un perdedor (Gin: a quien dices perdedor) - acaso quieres pelear niño, que no se te suba a la cabeza por unos cuantos chocolates ya que las chicas prefieren a los hombres maduros (autora: vegetes) (Gin: hey tu).

- De hecho ahí nos vamos de edad sensei -contesto Hijikata.

- Pero bien - Gin-sensei sube una pierna al pupitre del chico mientras acerca a su rostro amenazadoramente - si quieres pelear, pelemos y vemos quien recibe más chocolates al final del día.

Hijikata volteo a ver a sus compañeros pidiendo ayuda, pero todos le desviaban la mirada

"lo sentimos Hijikata" le dijeron mentalmente sus compañeros.

Las clases continuaron y con mucha impaciencia las chicas esperaban el toque del receso, ya que en la escuela Yorozuya se dejaba disfrutar el día de san valentina partir del toque de la campana hasta la salida. Y sonando la campana por fin comenzó la batalla de las chicas.

Mientras otras chicas salían corriendo tras sus presas, Kagura se mantuvo sentada pensado como le daría el chocolate a Okita con tanta gente, lo voltio a mirar. El chico estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor sonriendo que estaría planearía.

- Ka… ka… ka… Kagura-chan -

La chica volteo al escuchar su nombre.

- Cuatro ojos - dijo al ver a Shinpachi a su lado de ella.

- Veo... Veo que traes un chocolate - comenzó a decir mientras se sentada en el pupitre de Kagura.

Al escuchar eso la chica se sonrojo.

- No necesitas apenarte - le dijo el cuatro ojos - lo aceptare.

- De que demonios hablas Shinpachi - dijo sin comprender Kagura.

- Del chocolate que es para mi -

Al escuchar esto, Kagura no pudo evitar voltear hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Okita, y por un fugaz momento pensó que la estaba observando, pero debió ser su imaginación ya que el chico se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

La abrió y grito.

- Chicas Hijikata-san esta bajo el escritorio -

- Sougo bastardo - Hijikata salió rápidamente de su escondite golpeándose la cabeza.

- Suerte Hijikata - dijo maliciosamente mientras salía del salón para dejar entrar a las chicas. Hijikata como pudo las esquivo y también salió del salón.

Era su oportunidad ahora que estaba solo.

- Entonces Kagura-chan - la voz de Shinpachi la trajo de vuelta con el - cerrare los ojos para que no te de vergüenza.

El chico cerro los ojos y extendió las manos, Kagura no entendía como este cuatro ojos había llegado a esta conclusión pero, por ahora los mas importante era darle el chocolate a Okita, así que dejando a Shinpachi estirado de manos salió tras de Okita.

En el pasillo miro a ambos lados, por donde se habría ido y como no tenía idea fue hacia la izquierda donde se encontraban las escaleras.

Al llegar a ellas noto que había un grupito de chicas.

- Chicas, por favor una en una - dijo una voz familiar entre la multitud - cuidado con mi cabello.

Era Katsura uno de los chicos mas guapos de toda la escuela y también perteneciente de la clase Z-3.

- Katsura-kun - dijeron en unísono todas las chicas.

- No es Katsura-kun es KATSURA -

- Katsura- volvieron a gritar las chicas.

- Jo, jo, jo aceptare sus… - Katsura ahogo sus palabras ya que una figura se acercaba hacia él.

Era un fantasma pingüino que llevaba un chocolate bajo su ala, su nombre…

- Elizabeth (así se llama mi hermano XD) - dulcemente pronuncio su nombre.

Las chicas se hicieron a un lado y Elizabeth se acercó a Katsura, esta extendió su ala y le entrego el chocolate en forma de corazón.

- Para mi - le pregunto con los ojos en lagrimacidos, la fantasma pingüino asintió y el chico los tomo - solo necesito este chocolate - declaro y lo froto contra su mejilla.

Las chicas enrabiadas aventaron a Elizabeth, la cual rodo por las escaleras (Kagura se hizo a un lado) y salió disparada por la una ventana.

-¡Elizabeth! - grito Katsura y fue tras ella, las chicas lo siguieron.

Con algunas líneas de horror en el rostro de Kagura la chica subió las escaleras llegando hasta la azotea, esperando ver ahí a Okita. Pero al abrir la puerta la vio desolada, así que dio media vuelta para seguir su búsqueda pero algo la detuvo.

- ¡Chicas Hijikata esta por aquí! - se oyó gritar a Okita.

Kagura salió corriendo hacia el barandal y mirando hacia el patio lo vio, ahí estaba Okita guiando a un grupo de chicas. Kagura se dio la vuelta para correr hacia el lugar y al hacerlo sufrió un pequeño shock.

Kondou estaba atado sobre un palo arriba de la puerta que daba a las escaleras con un calzón chino.

- Ka-gu-ra-chan - la llamo pidiendo ayuda.

Kagura desvió la mirada y a toda velocidad cruzo la puerta.

- Lo siento - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

Después se hecho a correr hasta el patio. Una vez ahí se dirigió hasta los calderos pues ahí es donde había visto que se dirigían.

Al llegar hasta ahí le sorprendió ver otra multitud, aunque esta era mayor.

- Lo siento chicas, no puedo aceptar sus chocolates - les comento Hijikata a sus admiradoras.

- Porque Hijikata-kun - dijeron todas.

Hijikata miro hacia otro lado, definitivamente no podía decirles que era por el miedo que sentía por el profesor.

- No quiero verme en la necesidad de elegir una, les rompería el corazón -

- Hijikata-kun - dijeron melosamente.

- Así que lo siento - Hijikata estaba listo para irse pero…

- Si eso es lo que te preocupa - dijeron todas - no es necesario que escojas a una, ya que Hijikata es de todas.

- Además este año hicimos un chocoHiji especial - dijo una.

- ¿Chocohiji? - pregunto extrañado.

Todas mostraron sus chocolates que contenían…

- ¡MAYONESA! - exclamo Hijikata con grandes ojos.

- Así que Hiji-kun acéptalos - le dijeron todas con una sonrisa -

- Chicas - sus ojos en lagrimacieron - vamos, démelos todos - y extendió sus brazos hacia las chicas.

- Hijikata-kun - gritaron y se abalanzaron.

- Pero como se les ocurrió - quiso saber Hijikata.

- La superior Okita nos dijo - le conto una.

- La hermana de Sougo - susurro.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja una vez comprobando que no estaba aquí Okita decidió buscar en otro lugar, pero donde estaría.

- El baño de los chicos, todos necesitamos cagar- pensó y salió corriendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro a ellos a este paso ya estaba muy enfadada.

- Sal desgraciado - exigió la chica.

Varios chicos que estaba en los orinales rápidamente se subieron el cierre lastimándose (ya que algunos pelos fueron arrancados en el proceso XD) (Okita y Kagura: -golpean a la escritora- no seas vulgar) (autora: lo siento).

- Donde estas - volvió a exigir mientras abría uno a uno los baños.

En el primero un chico leía una hentai, en el siguiente había dos chicos, en el tercero…

- Una viejita - dijo Kagura - que demonios hace aquí vieja pervertida - le grito Kagura - este es el baño de hombres acepte que ya esta senil.

Entonces tomo a la viejita y la lanzo fuera del cuarto. Después abrió la siguiente puerta.

- Ka-ka-gura - era Shinpachi que estaba arrancando unas páginas de una revista.

- Yo te recomiendo que no te limpies con ese papel o quedaras rosado - le recomendó Kagura.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto el chico sonrojado - acaso has llegado tan lejos solo, solo…

El chico salió del baño con los pantalones abajo y tapando sus miserias con las paginas que había arrancado (que resulto ser del manga de Candy Candy) y abrazando fuertemente a Kagura.

- No tenia idea que fueras tan pequeña - le comento a Kagura.

El chico que había mantenido los ojos cerrados por la emoción del momento los abrió y se topo con otra persona en sus brazos. El chico levanto la vista y vio a Kagura examinar el último baño.

- Parece que no esta aquí después de todo - dijo la pelirroja mientras regresaba la vista hacia Shinpachi, lo cual le causo horror ya que un Shinpachi en canicas estaba con una viejita que estaba a la altura del ombligo de este.

- Que demonios - grito Kagura

- No es lo que parece - empezó a decir Shinpachi.

- Viejita pervertida deje de devorar ********* de Shinpachi (XD) - le espeto Kagura y tomando una vez mas a la viejita la lanzo, pero esta ves por la ventana (por favor no intenten esto en sus casas)

- Kagura -

La nombrada recibió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, su profesor había llegado.

Gin-sensei la llevo hasta la sala de profesores.

- Kagura debes entender que no esta bien el acto que acabas de hacer -

La chica permaneció callada mientras escuchaba

- Hubo muchos daños, tardara tiempo el recuperarse de todo - la chica siguió guardando silencio - no debes golpear así, los baños no serán los mismos.

"Y la viejita que" le dijeron con la mirada sus colegas del profesor.

- Por esta ocasión no te castigare ya que tu sensei esta muy ocupado -

Kagura observo su escritorio el cual tenía muchos chocolates.

- Pero quiero saber algo, ¿que hacías en el baño de los chicos? -

- Prefiero no decirlo - contesto Kagura.

Gin-sensei miro como apretaba la bolsa de papel.

- De acuerdo puedes irte - Kagura se levanto y salió.

Una vez fuera, la campana sonó indicando el fin de la batalla.

Había pasado buscándolo, buscándolo y jamás pudo localizarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.

- Hoy había tratado de verme linda… - miro por la ventana, Katsura y Elizabeth iban felices saltando de la mano - ¿para que?

Siguió caminado y se topo de frente con Hijikata, el cual tenia muchas bolsas de chocolate (segura el ganador serie el) y una chica de cabello corto castaño. Hijikata se estaba comportando torpemente junto a ella.

_¿Para que?_

Llego hasta el salón donde tomo sus cosas y donde derramo las primeras dos lagrimas, la chica rápidamente froto sus ojos con su brazo.

- Kagura-chan -

La chica se volteo y miro a Tae-san con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Aun no es muy tarde - le dijo - Okita-san esta en los casilleros.

-¿Cómo…? -

- Intuición femenina - le contesto - pero lo más importante es que debes dárselo, ya que serie un desperdicio si no lo hicieras ya que te has esforzado tanto por él.

Kagura se sonrojo pero con más valor salió corriendo del salón.

_¿Para que?_

Pues para sorprenderlo, para que el supiera que ella también es una chica.

Llego hasta los casilleros, Okita estaba ahí parado de espaldas, trago saliva y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

- Que haces aquí tan solo - empezó a decir Kagura - de seguro estas triste porque no recibiste ningún chocolate - se detuvo a pocos centímetros de el.

Okita giro su cabeza hacia ella, la chica tuvo que bajar su rostro pues sentía que le ardía.

- Para que no te sientas mal te daré el que hice - saco el chocolate de la bolsa y con la mano temblorosa lo estiro hacia él.

Entonces Okita se giro de cuerpo completo mostrándole las bolsas de chocolate que cargaba.

- China tus palabras están fuera de lugar -

Kagura estaba avergonzada, se le había olvidado que Okita era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, era obvio que le dieran chocolates… así que el suyo seria uno mas entre todos esos…

- Yo que tenia pensado darte el mio - dijo dolida - pero como veo que no lo necesitas - se guardo el chocolate y camino de largo.

- Espera - la llamo Okita y la retuvo sosteniéndola de la mano - ese chocolate lo hiciste para mi.

Kagura se sentía como aquella vez en la azotea, como una olla hirviendo pues, que debía responder… después de pensarlo unos segundos y recordar las palabras de Tae-san la chica asintió.

- Entonces no tienes derecho a llevártelo - le espeto y se lo quito.

Kagura voltio y lo miro, la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro no habría forma de describirla y ni mucho menos la forma que la hacia sentir.

- Mirar que llegar tan lejos para dármelo - Kagura lo miro sin entender así que Okita continuo - se lo de los baños.

- Pues que no se te suba - le dijo Kagura y levanto su pierna para darle su típica patada - solo buscaba a viejita pervertidas.

- Por cierto hoy no traes pantalón - le informo Okita mientras veía debajo de ella.

Kagura bajo rápidamente la pierna y trato de golpearlo con su mochila, el chico lo esquivo y salió corriendo pero antes de salir del edificio de detuvo, se volvió hacia ella con el chocolate de Kagura en la boca.

- Kagura hoy te ves muy linda -

Y salió corriendo ya que como suponía Kagura salió tras de él.

- Acaso te estas burlando de mi - le dijo aunque no parecía enojada en lo mas mínimo ya que ella también mostraba una gran sonrisa. Ya que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Bien hemos terminado la etapa de san Valentín la siguiente es… solo diré que será en un parque de diversiones. Nos vemos y gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review ahora estoy un poco cansada para responder individualmente (Okita: ya te quieres ir a jugar videojuego más bien) ejem… bueno espero ver a mis más fieles seguidores. Hasta la otra.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, bueno aquí esta otro capitulo mas, corto, muy corto jajaja, pero el siguiente mas largo.

Gracias por sus reviews que son muy preciados para mí.

**Poppy-chan Makenzie** como siempre gracias por tus comentarios que son valiosos ya que desde el primer capitulo me has seguido, espero seguir viéndote.

Y claro que gana Hijikata, aunque no puede comentar en este capitulo que fue lo que le hizo Gin a él, quizás en el otro mencione algo.

Hijikata: y dices que te gusto y me haces tan cosa.

Por eso no escribí tu tortura en este capitulo, pero el siguiente sufrirás un poco lo siento.

Hijikata:…..

**Kagura **gracias por estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones

Okita: no es suficiente

Kagura: arrodíllate, entra todos los días.

Mis más sinceras disculpas XD con esta autora que tarda tanto.

**june-li **los celos vendrán para ella en el siguiente capitulo. Que bueno que te parezca lindo, aunque no es muy su personalidad pero, que más da yo soy la que escribe jajaja.

Okita y Kagura:…..

Metitu: tu comentario me hizo sentir bien, gracias.

Okita y Kagura: si te gusta las escritoras vulgares.

Hey, espero poder seguir viendo tus reviews.

**Cuando una simple pastilla de jabón te puede hacer feliz.**

La escuela Yorozuya única en su clase. No solo por contar con salones que can de la A a la Z si no por sus alumnos tan particulares con los que cuenta esta institución; Alienígenas, travestis, acosadores, sádicos, masoquistas, adictos a la mayonesa y al apan entre otros. Sin duda una escuela única con alumnos únicos.

También la escuela alberga a un profesorado académico excelente, como el caso de Sakata Gintoki alias; Gin-sensei, profe Gin, Maestro Gin, Teacher Gin, Gimpachi-sensei entre otro mas.

Este profesor amante de lo dulce es el encargado de la clase Z, ya que es el único en poder manejar esta clase maniática. Y hoy esta clase maniática se encuentra rumbo a las piscinas.

Un grupo de chicos (ya en traje de baño) iban cuchichiando entre ellos y detrás de ellos iba una chica de dos coletas. Al parecer la chica miraba fijamente a uno de los chicos, pero este no mostro señal alguna de notarlo. La chica molesta, bajo la vista hacia el suelo, mientras que con sus manos estiraba la sudadera que llevaba puesta sobre el traje de baño.

Así era como se sentía Kagura desde hace unos semanas ya que el estu****, Idi***, cabeza hueca de Okita la había ignorado desde entonces, pero lo que en verdad mas le molestaba era que había esperado… mas bien deseaba… no deseaba… bueno si deseaba… el solo pensar eso la hacia sonrojar… así que desasía en el acto ese pensamiento.

- Pongan atención chicos - los llamo su querido profesor a la entrada de la piscina - antes de entrar me gustaría comentarles dos cosas - los chicos se detuvieron.

Kagura que iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no escucho al profesor y choco con Okita (N/A: con el amor de su vida, que despedía un agradable aroma a jabón de jazmín) (Okita y Kagura: Hey)

- Lo siento - se disculpo apenada Kagura, pero el chico ni volteo a verla, porque la estaba ignorando este bastardo.

- Como todos saben - empezó a decir Gin-sensei - hace unas semanas ocurrió un trágico accidente, así que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

Los chicos formaron una gran nube sobre ellos mostrando a lo que se refería su sensei y lo que se mostraba era a Kondou con los pantalones hacia abajo mientras de su retaguardia había algo clavado, pero lo que fuera un objeto o un humano no se veía pues estaban unos cuadritos ocultándolo.

- Entendido -

- Si, profesor Gin-sensei - gritaron en unísono sus alumnos.

- Recuerden lo difícil y doloroso que fue separarlos. Además de que Kondou quedo estreñido y el otro apestando, así que no vuelva a ocurrir -

Kondou bajo la vista apenado, mientras unos se alejaban de Shinpachi.

- Bueno el otro asunto es… - empezó su profesor pero.

- Eh, que es eso acaso hay unas pantis en el agua - grito alguien desde atrás.

- Que las pantis de Tae-san están el agua - dijo Kondou.

Gin: como llegaste a esa conclusión.

- No te preocupes no permitiré que nadie las huela - dijo Kyuubei.

Gin: como que olerlas esto no es una XXX.

- ¡Las pantis de Gin-sensei gyaaa! - grito Sa-chan.

Gin: como voy a usar pantis de donde sacas eso, mis dragon ball no estarían protegidas.

- Serán las mías, las perdí mientas me ponía el traje de baño - pensó Shinpachi.

Gin: ¿Cómo? Te gusta tener tus dragon ball al descubierto, recuerda que los dragones tienen pelos. (Okita y Kagura: vulgar (y golpean a la escritora) (N/A: nuevamente mis mas sinceras disculpas)

- Como han terminado las pantis ahí - dice el personaje invitado Happosai.

Gin: un momento tu eres de otra serie regrésate a la tuya a levantarle la falda a Akane.

Después de estos pensamientos estu***** todos se lazaron hacia a la piscina, llevándose consigo al profesor que estaba enfrente y lo que se escucho no fue el chapotear del agua si no el asfalto romperse.

-… hoy solo limpiaremos la piscina - termino de decir un sensei sepultado bajo sus alumnos.

Después de aquel accidente (donde fueron todos golpeados incluso Okita actor de la broma) todos comenzaron a limpiar.

-¡Soy el rey del mundo! - gritaba estrepitosamente Katsura.

El chico (Katsura: no es chico, es Katsura), bueno Katsura Iba montado en la pansa de Elizabeth mientras esta con su espalda fregaba el suelo.

- Si solo teníamos que limpiar la piscina, no entiendo porque teníamos que ponernos el traje de baño -comento un molesto Shinpachi que tallaba el suelo con un cepillo.

- Shinpachi eres tan joven - un vegete (Kondou: no es vegete es Kondou)…. Un vegete puso su brazo alrededor de Shinpachi (Kondou: Hey!) - el motivo es claro… PARA VER A TAE-SAN EN TRAJE DE BAÑO.

- No quiero oírte hablar así de mi hermana - le contesto amargamente el cuatro ojos.

- ¡Soy el rey del mundo! - volvió a pasar Katsura junto Elizabeth.

- Lo siento, lo siento es que… ¡TU HERMANA ME PONE EL CIEN! -

Antes que Shinpachi pudiera protestar el palo de un cepillo pasó junto a su rostro directo a Kondou, pero este lo esquivo.

- Esta vez no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mi - con ímpetu se dirigió a Tae- san ya que ella le había arrojado el palo.

-Soy el rey…auu - Katsura que seguía montado en Elizabeth fue quien recibió el golpe del palo, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- Lo siento Zura - se disculpo Tae-san que en ese momento perseguía a Kondou.

- No es Zura es Katsura - corrigió el noqueado que seguía fregando los pisos en lugar de Elizabeth.

No muy lejos de ellos estaba Kagura, que tallaba los pisos fuertemente tanto que estaba levantando el azulejo. Mientras aso esto, miraba de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Okita.

- Hijikata, Hijikata algo anda mal - decía el chico.

- A que te refieres Sougo - el nombrado se acercó hacia el sádico.

- Por mas que tallo sigue oliendo mal -

- Yo no huelo nada -

- Huele como - empezó a olfatear a Hijikata - mayonesa. Creo que te límpiate a ti antes que la piscina.

- Espera Sou... - sus palabras fueron ahogadas con agua XD, ya que Okita había tomado una manguera y la disparaba contra el - dete… que… ahogo…

- ¡Mas presión! - grito Okita - como apestas a mayonesa, pero no te preocupes Hijikata yo me encargare que quedes limpio.

Había aceptado el chocolate, eso era lo que quería ¿no? Entonces porque tenia que darle tantas vueltas al asunto… que deseaba de ese sádico.

- Cita... -

Aquella palabra la altero que tiro el cepillo al suelo y movió su cuello tan rápidamente, para ver que había dicho eso, que se lastimo.

-… como si fuera aceptar tal cosa -

Se trataba de Tae-san que seguía persiguiendo a Kondou. Kagura más tranquila se sobo el cuello y recogió el cepillo del suelo.

- Imposible, simplemente imposible - se decía así misma Kagura, pero era imposible negarlo, ya que eso era lo que deseaba.

Volvió la vista hacia Okita, lo cual la sorprendió ya que la estaba observando.

- Qua pasa chinita, dificultades para limpiar - le dijo.

- Ahora son la "chinita" - se dijo para si. En ese momento cerca de ella iba pasando el noqueado Katsura, el cual lo detuvo con su pie - quieres competir - lo reto Kagura.

El castaño sonrió aceptando el reto, Kagura giro el cepillo como toda una bastonera y lo puso sobre la espalda desnuda de Katsura comenzado a tallar sobre ella.

- Duele… eh… Kagura… d-duele -se quejaba Katsura pero la china no le prestaba atención.

Miro a Okita, el cual seguía arrojando litro y litro de agua (Autora: por favor cuiden el medio ambiente) mientras lo fregaba rápidamente. Al ver esto la chica tallo con más fuerza.

- Duele… te digo que me duele… mamá eres tu - deliraba Katsura.

- Limpio, limpio, limpio sin olor a comida de perro - tarareaba Okita.

- Duro, duro, duro - resituaba como un hechizo Kagura.

Después de unos segundos el chico se detuvo y sonriendo con satisfacción detuvo el agua y mostro.

- Súper mega límpido Hijikata edición brillante - mostro Okita.

Y así era, Hijikata brillaba de limpio con aroma de detergente de trastes lima limón.

- Pues mira al mio - Kagura levanto a Katsura del suela, mostrando su espalda pero no se veía nada pues estaba censurada (tan dañada la dejo).

- Eso es el hueso - pregunto Okita.

- Mamá eres tú - dijo el mal herido Katsura.

- Así es - contesto Kagura - limpie toda esa mugrosa piel.

Okita lo observo con indiferencia.

- Una ambulancia por favor - pidió el sádico.

Kagura enojada aventó a Katsura, el cual golpeo a Kondou deteniéndolo.

- Eres mio - dijo maléficamente Tae-san.

- Un momento no planearas hacer - dijo nervioso Kondou.

- No, no lo harías, no, no - imploro Katsura -¡NOOOO!

- ¡Ahhhhh! Que larga sienta - Gin- sensei que hasta el momento estaba dormido, se levanto de su asiento - bien chicos, ya termina…ron - Gin-sensei se rasco la cabeza.

Ya que la piscina estaba completamente destruida.

Kondou nuevamente tenía algo raro detrás de él, mientras Elizabeth trataba de sacarlo. Hijikata estaba bañándose en mayonesa, aunque le estaba costando trabajo ya que algunas chicas querían untársela por el. Kagura y Okita están peleando.

- Bien chicos es hora de correr - le grito su incompetente profesor.

- Siiiii -contestaron sus alumnos.

- No te quedes atrás - le dijo Okita a Kagura mientras el chillo metía una pastilla de jabón en la boca de la chica.

- Desgachiado - trato de articular mientras sacaba la pastilla. La cual al mirarla se sonrojo, ya que en ella había un mensaje.

"**Domingo 9am parque diversiones"**

La chica se hecho a correr Okita estaba apunto de entrar al vestidor de chicos.

- ¡Sadicooooo! - grito a todo pulmón Kagura, el chico se volvió justo a tiempo para atrapar la pastilla de jabón.

Okita observo a una Kagura agitada y sonrojada, después miro la pastilla de jabón, sonrió ligeramente se dio la vuelta y levanto una mano en señal de afirmación. Kagura sonrió y fue a cambiarse también.

- Que demonios fue eso - quiso saber Yamazaki.

- Nada, entremos -

"**Te mato si no vas"**

Simplemente decía eso la pastilla, pero aquellos mensajes para los dos era felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Je, je, je lo siento en verdad. Mi trabajo es muy absorbente.

Pero que mejor disculpa puedo darles que actualizando XD.

Respecto al comentario de june-li, de que quería escuchar desde el punto de vista de Okita pues aquí esta, aunque debo decir que es difícil escribir desde su punto pues Sougo es indiferente, sádico e inexpresivo y pues no se pare mucho al Okita que todos conocemos pero XD en fin.

No podre ahora contestar individualmente sus comentarios pero quiero decirle a todos que gracias a ellos puedo seguir publicando y no dejar este fic sin un fin.

Espero contar con sus reviews y hasta la próxima

**Cuando un helado pone fin a una cita**

Cerca de la escuela Yorozuya, existe un complejo de departamentos muy famosa por dos cosas; todos son estudiantes y todos son chicos. Por esto mismo es que a estos departamentos son conocidos como el Shinsengumi.

Por el momento todos los chicos dormían, ya que al despertar se toparían con el día más importante de sus vidas y ese era…. El día de blanco.

Así que como era de esperar muchos tendrían citas y los que no se encontraban llorando a moco suelto con algún peluche de Elizabeth….

…Así es el peliche de Elizabeth ya esta a la venta. Un artículo que todos deben tener consigo, que al apretarlo no emite ningún sonido con el original y no solo eso, cuenta con tres diferentes carteles para que se pueda comunicar….

(Okita y Kagura: quieres continuar con la historia)(Autora: lo siento, sé que tanto como los lectores como ustedes quieren verlos agarrados de la mano) (Okita y Kagura: (hacen caras como si vieran a excallibur de soul eater)

Continuando con la historia…

… como era el caso de gorila, mejor conocido como gorila-san (Kondou: hey que demonios fue eso crees que con el "san" lo aceptare) en raros gritaba:

- ¡Tae-san! -

Sin embargo uno de los chicos no podía conciliar el sueño y no se debía a que no tendría una cita mañana o a los gritos de Gorila-san (Kondou: oye que acabo de decirte) (Autora: pero si ahora lo escribí con mayúscula), si no a los sentimientos confusos que tenia, pero mas que nada aunque odiaba admitirlo a la emoción que sentía porque amaneciera. Así era como se sentía Sougo Okita mientras daba vueltas a su cama.

Realmente no podía conciliar el sueño, ni su mas efectiva estrategia de contar HIjikatas asesinados por él funcionada para adormecerse. Y todo se debía a la culpa de ella….

*** Flash Back***

Okita caminaba silenciosamente hasta los casilleros algo frustrado pero no lograba entender por qué, si había fastidiado a Hijikata con éxito.

La campana sonó indicando el final de la batalla de las chicas y ella… ella no se había presentado para darle un chocolate acaso no era para él quien lo hizo. Acto seguido Okita se golpeo la cabeza contra su casillero.

Que demonios le pasaba, acaso quería chocolate de la chica más masculina de toda la escuela, definitivamente no, aunque, su mente traicionera trajo la imagen de Kagura vestida como una chica norma lo que provoco arder las mejillas del chico-

- NO - se dijo y abrió su casillero para tomar sus cosas - definitivamente no espero su chocolate, debe ser para… - sus palabras fueron ahogadas por la nueva imagen de su mente, la cual mostraba a una Kagura timina entregándole a un Shinpachi con cara de morboso los chocolates.

Esto provoco que le diera una patada al casillero de bajo. Enojado cerro su casillero y de disponía a irse cuando…

Escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban a él y…

- Que haces aquí tan solo, de seguro estas triste porque no recibiste ningún chocolate -

Esa voz acaso, Okita giro lentamente la cabeza y vio a Kagura parada frente a él con la cabeza agachada.

- Para que no te sientas mal te daré el que hice - la chica le extendió una bolsa de papel.

Okita estaba anonadado, que quería decir esto… de verdad aquel chocolate era para el… que quería decir esto porque de pronto sentía retumbar su corazón… ¿felicidad? Pero un momento su se trataba de una broma… si eso debía ser una broma así que se giro de cuerpo completo hacia ella.

- China tus palabras están fuera de lugar - le dijo mientras le mostraba todos los chocolates que le habían regalado.

Okita miro fijamente la reacción de la chica la cual la sorprendió ya que estaba apenada.

- Yo que tenia pensado darte el mio - dijo la chica molesta - pero como veo que no lo necesitas - se guardo el chocolate.

Que significaba esto… acaso de verdad era todo esto… o era un truco… miro como Kagura se disponía a irse, no podía permitirlo así que estiro la mano y la detuvo.

- Espera - la llamo Okita y la retuvo sosteniéndola de la mano - ese chocolate lo hiciste para mi.

La chica tímidamente asintió. Entonces realmente eran para el.

- Entonces no tienes derecho a llevártelo - le espeto Okita, con una gran sonrisa - mirar que llegar tan lejos para dármelos - continuo el chico y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kagura agrego - se lo de los baños.

- Pues que no se te suba - le dijo Kagura y levanto su pierna para darle su típica patada - solo buscaba a viejita pervertidas.

Porque reaccionaba así, quizás estaría apenada. Serias eso, sin embargo no lo pensó mucho y a que tenia una gran vista frente él.

- Por cierto hoy no traes pantalón - le recordó Okita.

Kagura inmediatamente bajo la pierna mientras que con su mochila trato de golpearlo, lo cual resulto sencillo para Okita esquivarlo, la chica se preparaba para otro ataque así que Okita salió corriendo, mientras lo hacia el chico iba desenvolviendo el chocolate y antes de salir de edificio, se volvió hacia ella con el chocolate que el había obsequiado en la boca, y sin pensarlo simplemente salió de su boca dijo.

- Kagura hoy te ves muy linda - le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y salió corriendo ya que como supuso Kagura salió tras de él.

*** Fin Flash back ***

Okita nuevamente dio la vuelta al otro lado de la cama un poco irritado por el recuerdo, ya que realmente le hacia feliz la cara tímida que Kagura le había mostraba. El chico abrió los ojos y se dejo rodar por la cama hasta caer de ella, dándose un buen golpe. Porque demonios tenia que pensar aquello… todo esto… todo esto… era culpa de ella.

El chico se incorporo y se sentó en el suelo, ese mismo día al llegar a su casa sucedió….

El descubrimiento de aquellos molestos y confusos sentimientos…

*** FLASH BACK***

- Oh - exclamo con una mirada indiferente Okita, ya que frente de él, subiendo las escaleras estaba - ¿Una botarga de mayonesa? Ese psicópata de la mayonesa es un enfermo, mirar que contratar un estríper mayonesa.

La botarga de la mayonesa se detuvo y se volvió hacia el sádico, dejando ver el rostro de Hijikata con un claro enfado.

- A quien le dices enfermo - exclamo salpicando saliva el chico mayonesa (Hijikata: hey! -Con una vena saltona dice-)

- Lo siento Hijikata-san - se disculpo el castaño - eras tu el stripper.

- ¡ Te estoy diciendo que no! -

- Entonces porque estas disfrazado -

Hijikata bajo la vista parecía aterrado.

- Fue muy aterrador - comenzó a relatar - al oír sonar la campana inmediatamente corrí hacia mi casillero para huir de la escuela, pero… - trago saliva - algún imbécil golpeo mi casillero y se atascó - una fecha mágica apareció apuntando a Okita diciendo "aquí esta ese imbécil" - mis libros para hacer mis deberes estaban adentro - prosiguió Hijikata - así que no podía irme tan rápido y cuando pude abrirlo ya era demasiado tarde y la escuela estaba vacía… y…. y… y lo que secedio… - su cara era de terror - fue… era…

- No me interesa podrías quitarte - ordeno Okita y lo empujo caleras abajo.

Hiji-mayonesa salió rodando.

- Sougo bastardo - se le escucho decir a lo lejos.

(Autora: XD esta es la historia de Okita y Kagura, lo siento Hijikata)

Okita llego hasta su cuarto, abrió a la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en su escritorio para comenzar a hacer su tarea. No lo parecía pero Okita era un excelente estudiante, estaba entre los diez mejores estudiantes.

Pasados unos minutos el chico llego a la conclusión que no podía concentrarse. Pues se debatía entre su libreta y uno de los cajones de su escritorio, revolviéndose su cabello frustrado dejo su lápiz junto su libreta y decidido abrir el cajón.

Lo que había adentro era nada más y nada menos que la envoltura en la cual estaba el chocolate que le había dado Kagura. Por alguna razón había sido incapaz de tirarla. La observo un instante, luego estiro su mano para tocarla pero antes de poder hacer eso su celular sonó.

El chico dio un respingo, que demonios estaba haciendo, suspiro profundo y contesto el teléfono.

- Bueno - dijo.

- Sou-chan, eres tu Sou-chan - se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la bocina.

- Hermana, cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de preguntar eso, es obvio que soy yo este es mi número telefónico - le explico Sou-chan.

- Tienes razón - se rio su hermana, al oírla Sougo sonrió cálidamente.

La hermana de Sougo había vivo muchos años en el campo por su salud, pero hacia unos meses habían permitido a su hermana iniciar nuevamente su hermana, así que se mudo a la misma ciudad de su querido hermano.

- Quería saber si tenías suficiente ropa interior para la semana - quiso saber su hermana.

- Hermana, puedo cuidarme solo. Lo único que debes hacer en este momento es descansar lo mas que puedas - le reprendió su hermano.

- Pero ha sido tanto tiempo el que hemos estado separados y quiero recuperar ese tiempo perdido -

- Lo entiendo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a recaer hermana - dijo preocupado Sougo.

- Esta bien, entiendo, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedirlo - cedió su hermana.

Sougo guardo silencio y miro la envoltura que estaba aun en su cajón.

- Que significa cuando tu corazón late rápidamente y no puedes dejar de sonreír - soltó de repente Sougo.

- Sou-chan acaso tú… - contesto entre risitas.

Las mejillas de Okita se tornaron rosadas porque le había preguntado tal cosa a su hermana.

- No… yo no quise… ¡no te rías hermana! - un Okita exaltado trato de argumentar - es que… no entiendo esto porque pasa esto con esa chica machista… - Okita tenia cubierto su rostro por una de sus manos.

- Así que el pequeño Sou-chan ya esta en esa edad - Sougo guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de su hermana - lo que sucede es que estas enamorado.

Sougo bajo la mano que cubría su cara, pues no esperaba tal respuesta. Pero una vez oyéndola todo comenzó a tener sentido; eran celos los que sentía cuando estaba con Gin-sensei, era emoción cuando toco su frente y por eso latía tanto su corazón cuando le dio ese chocolate.

-¿Enamorado? - se pregunto atónito.

- Y quien es, alguien de nuestro colegio quien, quien - quiso saber su hermana.

- Que tarde es tengo que dormir ya - dijo con ímpetu.

- Hey Sou-chan espera… -

- Adiós - y colgó el chico.

Okita dejo el celular en su escritorio y sabiendo que no podría concentrarse para termina su tarea se dejo caer en su cama.

- Así que eso era - subió su brazo a la altura de su cara y se cubrió los ojos con el - Kagura - dijo afablemente - el chico dio un respingo - que demonios - tenia la cara ardiendo - que me gusta esa tipa plana, pega mocos y machista.

Se dio la vuelta quedando boca bajo.

- Como se supone que deba actuar después de esto… creo que no será fácil hablarle nuevamente -

*** Fin del Flash Back***

Después de todo esto le había resultado muy difícil ver a Kagura. Además que debía hacer respecto con el chocolate… era un chocolate giri o quizás un homei… no lo sabía pero él quería darle una respuesta… pasaron unas semanas pero por fin había logrado invitarla. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar.

- Porque resulta tan difícil conciliar el sueño - se dijo y se cubrió la cara con su manta - no al alternativo - dijo bajo las mantas - tendré que hacer eso, si no jamás podre conciliar el sueño - hizo a un lado sus mantas y salió de su cama - tendré que matar a Hijikata-san de verdad para poder dormir - y con una espada (que ignoro de donde salió) fue en busca de su presa.

^-^ _\°o°/_^-^_

Por fin había llegado el día prometido.

Kagura había llegado al lugar citado, el día era soleado con varias nubes esponjosas en el cielo un día perfecto para una cita.

Con las manos en la sus caderas y las piernas extendidas a su lados Kagura comenzó a reírse.

- Jo, jo, jo - reía locamente - parece que soy la primera en llegar.

Y tan rápido como lo dijo, se oculto detrás de un bote de basura.

Que demonios estaba haciendo pensó, como había podido llegar hasta aquí. Bueno desde ese día había sentido tanta felicidad que parecía que caminaba sobre las nubes (lo cual era un poco cierto ya que a su paso noqueaba a las personas y caminaba encima de ellas).

Pero ahora había llegado el día y ya no estaba muy segura si esto era una buena idea. Porque había aceptado la invitación, no le gustaba… bueno si le gustaba… un poquito quizás… aun no podía entender como el gustaba un sádico como él, que hasta torturaba a los caracoles arrojándoles sal (por favor no lo intenten en sus casas).

Saco al cabeza de su escondite y miro a la entrada del parque no se veía por ningún lado a ese sádico, lo único que vio fue a Katsura y Elizabeth entrando muy felices de la mana al parque.

Y si era un trampa… por otro lado si no lo era eso significaba que ¡LE GUSTABA! Kagura comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con el bote.

- Que diablos estas haciendo -

Kagura reconoció esa voz y se volvió parado frente a ella estaba Okita, realmente estaba aquí y su mirada se ilumino.

- Comprobando que no hay miados de perro señor - instintivamente respondió.

- Y cual es el reporte cabo -

- Sin orines señor - contesto Kagura mientras se levantaba.

Y después el silencio los invadió, porque era ahora tan difícil interactuar entre ellos, sin embargo había algo que Kagura quería saber así que mirando hacia otro lado y armándose de valor pregunto.

- ¿Por qué has invitado? -

- Bueno - Okita también miro hacia otro lado y rascándose la mejilla respondió - hoy es el día de blanco y… no quería deberte nada.

Así que después de todo no era que le gustaba pensó tristemente mientras miraba el suelo, después sacudió su cabeza, claro que no era eso.

Okita que la había observado agrego.

- No me digas que realmente querías una cita conmigo -

Al oír eso Kagura subió tan rápido la cabeza que se escucho tronar su cuello.

- Creo que algo se rompió - dijo Okita.

- Como crees solo miraba si no había mierda de perro en el suelo - dijo la chica.

- Y cual es el reporte cabo - pregunto nuevamente Okita -

- Sin mierda- señor -

Sougo la miro y sonriendo dulcemente se adelanto hacia el parque.

- Vamos - le dijo sin detenerse.

Kagura lo siguió, cuando estuvo cerca de el miro su espalda. Realmente Okita siempre había sido así de alto.

Los chicos dieron sus boletos y al entrar quedaron fascinados había tantas atracciones a cual debían subir primero era tan difícil.

- Definitivamente no, no quiero, no quiero -

- Vamos será divertido -

Los chicos voltearon a ver quien era el que se quejaba y lo que vieron fue a su profesor que estaba atado mientras estaba siendo arrastrado por Sa-chan.

El profesor noto a sus alumnos y les imploro con la mirada para que lo ayudaran. Los chicos le desviaron la mirada lo ms rápido que pudieron.

- Vamos por aquí - dijo Okita a Kagura.

- Si - contesto Kagura.

Gin-sensei vio como sus alumnos se alejaban dejándolo solo con la sadomasoquista Sa-chan XD.

- LOS REPROBARE - se escucho a su ardido profesor gritar.

Olvidando a su pobre profesor los chicos decidieron divertirse de lo grande.

Se subieron a al montaña rusa, a los columpios giratorios, entraron a la casa de los espejos entre otras cosas.

Los chicos en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, hasta habiendo olvidado pelear como era su costumbre.

- Estoy agotada - dijo la pelirroja mientras se dejaba caer en una banca.

- Yo también - concordó con ella mientras agitaba el cuello de su camisa para que entrara el aire y también se sentó a su lado. El chico la miro de soslayo y recibió una sorpresa pues Kagura también lo estaba haciendo.

- Eh - subió la vista hacia el cielo - sabes creo que realmente no fue tan mala idea el pagarte la deuda - se levanto Okita de la banca lo que agradeció Kagura pues su rostro nuevamente había adquirido ese rojo que solo Okita podía provocar.

- Pienso que tampoco fue tan mala idea pasar el día con un sádico que asa caracoles - le dijo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

(Kagura: yo no actuó así!) (Autora: ya lo se pero es mi Fic jejeje)

Como Okita no decía nada Kagura subió la vista para verlo y lo que le mostro el chico fue esa sonrisa tan encantadora que la derretía. De verdad como era posible que su cara no se derritiera, casi podía sentir como se sentían los caracoles cuando les arrojaban sal.

(Caracoles: creo que jamás logras entender como nos sentimos T-T)(Autora: por favor no lo intenten en sus casas XD)

- Por que estas sonriendo así - le soltó Kagura, el chico al parecer lo había hecho inconscientemente pues inmediatamente se voltio y comenzó a sacudir nuevamente su camisa.

- Hace mucho calor - dijo - que tal si vamos por un helado.

Kagura se levanto y los dos se encaminaron hacia el puesto más cercano.

Algo que jamás debieron hacer, ya que ahí se encontrarían con algo que daría un gran giro a su perfecta cita.

(Okita y Kagura: QUE ES UN PAGO DE DEUDA)

Okita llego al puesto y pidió dos helados. El señor se los entrego y cuando le iba a dar a Kagura el suyo este los dejo caer.

- ¡HIJIKATA! - dijo con furia.

La chica noto que Okita miraba detrás de ella, así que se dio la vuelta y lo que vio fue al nombrado que iba acompañado de una chica la cual le pareció muy guapa.

Okita sin dar una explicación se acercó a ellos.

El chico se paro detrás de Hijikata y le dijo al oído.

- Esta bueno el helado bastardo -

Hijikata reconoció inmediatamente la voz y estrello su cabeza sobre el helado que estaba degustando.

- Toshi-kun sucede algo - pregunto la chica que iba con el, entonces esta reparo en la presencia de Okita - ¡Sou-chan! - exclamo.

¿Sou-chan? Se dijo Kagura que iba llegando al lugar.

- ¿Por qué están juntos? - les pregunto Okita.

Hijikata que tenia por todo el rostro gotitas de sudor se quedo callado.

- Toshi me ha invitado a salir hoy - dijo felizmente la chica.

- Ah! Eso es verdad Toshi - sádicamente le pregunto.

- Yo… bueno - trago saliva - así es - contesto como todo un hombre, aunque sus dragon ball se hicieron chiquititas.

- Ya veo - su rostro mostraba mas maldad que el de Kira cuando L murió (jajaj disculpen aquellas que aman a L)

- En este momento solo el radar del dragón puede encontrar mi dragon ball por lo chiquitas que están ahora - pensó Hijikata

Kagura miraba a todos los participantes e inflo sus mejillas, estaba enfadada pues no entendía nada.

Entonces la chica miro a Kagura y esta a ella.

- Ella… - dijo la chica y miro a Okita - Sou-chan acaso será…

- Nadie - se apresuró a decir el castaño - no es nadie, solo una compañera mas de clases.

Mas que sentirse triste Kagura se sentía enfadada, Okita se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso encantó a esta chica también le haría pasar un infierno.


	7. Chapter 7

Bien, bien, cuando hace que publique el ultimo hace uno pocos meses jajaja (risita nerviosa).

Trabajo, ahorita estoy con la gripe y falta de inspiración me han detenido. Ya que había una parte que no me gustaba como salía, así que la debí de quitar (pero para la última parte de esta historia la pondré) así que como siempre lo lamento mucho XD.

Se lo desesperante que es cuando los autores no publican o nunca terminan un fic.

Kagura: lo sabes y aun así lo haces.

Lo siento me pongo de rodillas.

Okita: eso no es suficiente tendremos que tomar medidas extremas que tal un Hijikata especial.

Todo menos eso, prefiero tener a excallibur.

Hijikata: ¬¬….

Ejem, ejem de verdad lo lamento, no puedo dar una fecha de cuándo estará listo el primer capítulo de esta última parte de esta historia (aun no la escrito) pero no la dejare hasta terminarla.

Por mi parte les deseo a todos y todas una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, pues si no publico otro capítulo este mes jejeje. Espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo y gracias a todos esos hermosos review que me alientan a no dejar este fic.

_**Cuando un Pedoro es maltrato es mejor Huir**_

La fuerza que puso Kagura al sostener el cono hizo que quedara en añicos y la sensación pegajosa que sentía en las manos le hizo recordar la sangre… quizás así se sentiría la sangre de esa tipa… quizás…

- Que gusto poder haberte encontrado aquí - le decía la chica castaña a Sougo.

El chico inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza a los lados.

- No, yo soy el que está más complacido por el encuentro - dijo inmediatamente.

Kagura hizo a un lado la cabeza y escupió al piso. Pero quién demonios era ella.

- Toshi y si no unimos a ellos - de pronto la castaña le propuso a su acompañante. Olvidando el terror que sentía a Okita con una gran sonrisa y mejillas rosadas contesto con un alegre…

-SIIIIIII -

Pero rápidamente cambio su semblante ya que pudo ver el rostro sádico de Okita que se encontraba detrás de la castaña.

- Te parece bien Sou-chan - ahora la chica se dirigía al chico castaño, que inmediatamente adapto una sonrisa en su rostro - no estaré molestando en tu ci…

- Claro que no - respondió rápidamente Okita sin dejarla terminar - claro que será un placer que nos acompañes - y le mostro la sonrisa más maravillosa que tenía.

Kagura ahora si está más que molesta, porque estaban actuando estúpidamente los dos ni que tuviera grandes pechos o algo parecido

- Muy bien - grito emocionada la chica - entonces… este… - la castaña se dirigió a la pelirroja.

- Kagura - le contesto Kagura sin mirarla a los ojos

- Kagura-chan mi nombre es Mitsuba - se presentó tomando las manos de Kagura, esta subió la vista viendo lo hermosa que era esta persona.

Kagura no sabía cómo reaccionar así que en su lugar guardo silencio y miro sobre el hombro de la Mitsuba y lo que vio fue a Okita contemplando la escena con dulzura. Como si Mitsuba fuera la bondad encarada y tuvo que contener el deseo de romperle los dedos. En su lugar se volvió y golpeo al primer tipo que vio, una botarga de Pedoro que descansaba (el muy flojo) en una banca.

- Ponte a trabajar, para eso te pagan botarga tonta - decía mientras lo golpeaba sin cesar.

- Que divertido - rio Mitsuba - pero empecemos nuestro recorrido. Cuál será el primero… - miro detenidamente el lugar - Ahí - exclamo, señalando las tazas giratorias.

- Buena elección - elogiaron Hijikata y Okita.

- Tontos - dijo por lo bajo Kagura.

Los chicos se formaron y no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que inmediatamente subieron a la atracción.

-Solo no la giren muy rápido que me mareo - dijo la Mitsuba mientras se sentaba.

- Lo hare con cuidado - dijo Hijikata con una voz boba - Toshi un poco más rápido, ni siento la briza - se rio tontamente Mitsuba e igualmente Hijikata.

- Es mi turno - dijo Okita, y comenzó a girarla un poco más rápido haciendo que sus flequillos se movieran.

- Vamos un poco más rápido, no se preocupen por mí - rio nuevamente Mitsuba.

Así que los dos chicos la giraron juntos riéndose tontamente con Mitsuba.

- jajaja - se reía la castaña - vamos un poco más.

Conque quería que fuera un poco más rápido entonces se lo daría. Con los ojos brillosos de maldad Kagura tomo el volante y comenzó a girarla lo más rápido que pudo haciendo que los demás tuvieron que agarrarse de la taza para no salir volando.

- ¡Qué demonios haces! - le grito Okita que iba sostenido de los bordes de la taza mientras sus pies volaban.

- Girando - simplemente contesto ella.

-Detente que saldré volando - se quejó Hijikata.

Sin embargo Kagura no se detuvo giro y giro con todas sus fuerzas pero Mitsuba no parecía molesta ni mareada todo lo contrario iba riendo.

Una vez habiendo terminado el juego los chicos bajaron del juego y lo primero que hicieron al bajar fue vomitar sobre una botarga de Pedoro que estaba cerca.

- ¡Pedoroooo!- alguien grito.

Mitsuba reía encantada mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y se acercaba a Kagura para limpiar el vómito que tenía en la comisura del labio. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer sin embargo. Cambio de parecer cuando la chica se acercó a Okita para limpiarlo también.

El chico mostro una cara de niño tierno.

- Gracias - dijo simplemente mientras Mitsuba sonreía dulcemente.

Pero qué demonios, tenía que deshacerse de la tipa… pero de qué manera. Entonces lo vio frente ella; la pista de wordl car.

- Que tal si nos subimos a esos - propuso Kagura inocentemente.

Todos aceptaron y se encaminaron al lugar. Al llegar ahí cada uno eligió un carrito para subirse.

- Toshi podrías ayudarme, no entiendo - pidió Mitsuba. El nombrado se acercó inmediatamente para explicarla.

Kagura miro a Okita el cual estaba subiendo al carrito de al lado, y la cara que tenía no le gusto para nada, como deseaba ver su cara de psicópata en lugar de esa.

- Mandarla al hospital - se dijo Kagura mientras se ponía el casco. Así Okita dejaría de poner esa cara y seria… la chica sacudió la cabeza, que estaba pensado decir… suyo… eso iba a decir, sus sentimientos que sentía por el sádico eran tan intensos… no, simplemente odiaba a la tipa eso era.

Cada uno ya estaba listo en su carrito y solo esperaba la señal para arrancar entonces una voz familiar llamo su atención.

- Elizabeth tienes puesto el cinturón de seguridad -

Los chicos voltearon detrás de ellos estaba Katsura colocando a su pato fantasma dentro del carrito.

- Oh vaya que consecuencia - decía mientras se colocaba el casco (como dicen Phineas y Ferd si tu vida es extrema usa casco) y entraba a su carrito.

Los chicos lo saludaron con la mano.

- Pero que tenemos aquí - comenzó a decir Katsura con una sonrisa traviesa - acaso están en una cita. Por fin son novios - y levanto el dedo meñique.

- ¡Listos chicos! - grito una grabación.

- Simplemente nos encontramos -contesto con indiferencia Okita.

- ¡Tres! - grito la grabación.

- De verdad - no se detuvo Katsura y miro a Mitsuba, lo cual noto Kagura - el otro día escuche que le decía algo muy interesante a tu hermana.

-¡Dos! -

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Okita, que gracias al casco nadie noto.

- Algo así como que te gusta… -

-¡TRES! -

Inmediatamente Okita piso el acelerador y dando una vuelta completa señalo a Katsura, el cual sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo se vio obligado a dar media vuelta y huir de Okita.

- Oigan chicos están en sentido contrario - grito el vigilante pero nadie le hizo caso ya que esto se trataba de una batalla.

Mientras los demás arrancaron a una velocidad moderada y disfrutaban el juego, menos Kagura que se había quedo ahí plantada pensado en lo que acaba de escuchar. Conque Okita tenía una hermana y le había dicho que le gustaba alguien… Mitsuba… al decírselo sintió una punzada en el corazón… ahora estaba más convencida que nunca debía mandarla al hospital.

La chica piso el acelerador o eso creía ella ya que salió despedida hacia atrás…. Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

- Katsura - rugió Okita.

- Jo,jo,jo - reía Katsura - que acaso no lo sabe - el silencio de Okita lo confirmo - entonces que te parece si se lo cuento.

Katsura freno drásticamente y dando un giro total retomo el sentido de la carrera o algo parecido, ya que para acortar el camino decidió conducir sobre el césped. Okita lo imito y fue tras de él.

Mientras tanto nuestra Kagura había tomado el control del carrito y se encontraba buscando a Mitsuba (Gin: que tan amplio puede ser una pista de wordl car) miro a todos lados y la hallo al otro lado de la pista así que decido acortar el camino metiéndose en el bosquecillo (Gin: porque diablos hay un bosquecillo). La chica arraso con todo lo que había en su paso, faltaba poco ya veía la pista, su objetivo, pero algo obstruyo su vista ya que al pasar por un arbustillo recogió a:

- Gin-sensei -

Gin venia agarrado de la punta del carro con Sa-chan detrás de él.

- Kagura-chan ayúdame - pidió su profesor.

- Me tapas de la visión -dijo la pelirroja y paso sobre cada señal que veía para quitar la mier** de su profesor.

Mientras los chicos seguían su persecución. Okita seguía de lejos a Katsura mientras este reía locamente, pues había localizado su objetivo. El chico puso el turbo (Gin: porque demonios hay turbo en lo carritos) y se fue alejando más de Okita.

- Demonios - se quejó Okita, ya que él no tenía el turbo integrado en su carrito, como diablos lo iba alcanzar, necesitaba un milagro y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, se produjo el milagro ya que cerca de él conducía tranquilamente lo que más valoraba Katsura.

- ¡KATSURA! - grito Okita.

El nombrado se volvió y el terror se apodero de él, pues le basto con solo ver que Okita giraba y se dirigía a…

- Elizabeth! - grito y olvidando su objetivo se dirigió a proteger a su mascota - bastardo será mejor que no piensas nada malo- rugió.

Okita sonrió triunfal, su plan había funcionado pero no se conformaría simplemente con eso, de verdad haría pagar a Katsura por el momento de pánico que lo había hecho pasar, así que atropellaría a su mascota pato fantasma, para que aprendiera la lección.

Por fin Kagura había llegado hasta donde estaban y con solo ver a Okita y Katsura le basto para malinterpretar la situación.

Así que Okita estaba empeñado a proteger a Mitsuba de Katsura pues no permitiría eso, ayudaría a Katsura para que le hiciera daño y fue tras ellos.

- A-yu-da-me - suplicaba aun su profesor que iba siendo arrastrado bajo el carro junto a Sa-chan que se iba aferraba a él.

Todo era una carrera desenfrenada, así que nadie noto el cartel de paso de "PEDORO". Ocasionando que una inocente botarga de Pedoro que cruzaba la calla fuera atropellada por un par de psicópatas.

El primero en atropellarla fue Okita, Pedoro inmediatamente salió despedida al cielo, pero la pobre botarga no cayo ya que fue golpeado nuevamente, esta vez por Katsura y de nuevo el pobre Pedoro salió despedido por los cielos, cuando Pedoro pensó que por fin caería fue golpeado por Kagura haciendo volar sus lentos obscuros (sus ojos fueron censurados por derechos de autor) y así con ese último golpe de gracia Pedoro cayó al suelo.

-¡Pedoro! - alguien grito

- Diablos no vi la señal - dijeron los tres.

Okita por fin se estaba acercando pero como podría derribar a Elizabeth sin hacerle daño a Mitsuba y Hijikata bueno, este último no le importaba.

- Lo tengo - se dijo y del volante abrió una tapa el cual tenía un botón - desde un principio hubiera usado los misiles.

(Gin: qué tipo de historia es esta, porque que un carrito de feria tiene misiles incluidos) (Autora: es que cada carrito va incluido con una habilidad especial).

Okita fijo su blanco.

- Te tengo - y apretó el botón. Desafortunadamente Kagura por fin lo había alcanzado y le propino un golpe a su carrito haciendo que el misil se desviara.

- Ja, ja, ja - reía Katsura pensando que Elizabeth estaba a salvo pero Kagura y Okita iban directamente a ella pues habían perdido el control de sus carritos y la mascota por fin había sido derribada.

- ¡Elizabeth!- volvió a gritar el chico que salió inmediatamente para buscarla.

El chico se detuvo ante los escombros, era difícil acercarse por el fuego. Todo estaba perdido pensó Katsura y cayo de rodillas al suelo pero entonces una silueta empezó a verse entre las llamas, era.

- Elizabeth - dijo Katsura

La nombrada saco un cartel diciendo "Katsura". Los dos se acercaron al otro y se tomaron de la mano pensando que estaban a salvo, pero nuevamente de los escombros salió una figura.

- Katsura - era Okita que salió con dificultad pues llevaba una Kagura desmayada sobre su espalda - aún no termina esto.

- Yo creo que si - le dijo Katsura que tomo su mascota sobre sus manos y salió corriendo. Okita estaba dispuesto a perseguirlo sin embargo un grupo de botargas de Pedoro les cerro el paso. Y de quien sabe dónde sacaron las fuerzas y todos se echaron a correr (dejando a Gin-sensei y Sa-can bajo los escombros)

Después de todo el ajetreó los chicos se encontraban comiendo hamburguesas al aire libre mientras curaban sus heridas (la única que no tenía daños era Mitsuba pues Hijikata había recibido el misil que se habían desviado)

- Me eh divertido tanto - les decía Mitsuba - hay que ir otro día.

- Ya no sigas - le contesto Okita dulcemente mientras contemplaba su sonrisa.

- Pero es cierto, hacia tanto que no reía así. Toshi espero que me invites nuevamente -

- Las veces que quieras - contesto feliz.

- Ni se te ocurra Toshi - con su cara de sádico lo amenazo Okita.

- No seas celoso Sou-chan, sabes que tú siempre serás el primero en mi corazón - y la chica le dio un beso en la frente a Okita. Kagura desvió la vista, Mitsuba lo noto - Kagura-chan - la llamo - espero que también vengas con nosotros, estoy segura que Sou-chan lo desea… -

- Yo no deseo nada con esas chica - Okita la interrumpió.

Kagura no podía más, todo el día trato de contenerse incluso tuvo que soportar ese beso, pero la negación que mostraba Okita hacia ella no podía aguantarla más, estaba segura que las lágrimas estaban apuno de caer y no le permitiría mostrarle eso a Okita así que tomo la soda que bebía y se la arrojo.

- Y a tuve suficiente, si te ibas a comportar así no me hubieras invitado en primer lugar - y dicho eso salió corriendo de ahí.

Okita se quedó ahí empapado con la vista hacia abajo. Porque todo había terminado así, no era así como había pensado las cosas, que había hecho. De pronto sintió como alguien limpiaba su mejilla, Okita sabía bien quien era sin subir la vista.

- Hermana - dijo débilmente.

- Sou-chan eres un crio - dijo Mitsuba.

- Lo soy… -

- L o eres, aun te apena aceptar los sentimientos que tienes por esa chica -

- No es eso yo… -

- Entonces que es - lo interrumpió - Sou-chan es hora que pongas en claro los sentimientos que tienes para que puedas dar un paso sobre otro paso.

- Es que… -

- Que te detiene, ella es de la chica que me conteste por teléfono -

- …. - Okita tomo el pañuelo de su hermana y cubrió su rostro con el - porque tenía que ser esa niña.

- Al corazón nadie manda. A veces simplemente hay que rendirse y dejar que nos impulse -

Aun oculto en el pañuelo Okita guardo silencio, unos segundos después lo quito y salió corriendo.

Mitsuba lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Creo que hora todo irá bien, verdad - dijo mientas tomaba la mano de Hijikata, el chico le sonrió.

Mientras, Okita corría con todas sus fuerzas debía encontrarla y no se detendría hasta hallarla.

Entonces sentada sobre una fuente la vio. Por fin la había hallado, pero que debía decirle, sería mejor tomar el consejo de su hermana y dejarse guiar.

- Ka - Ka- Kagura - la llamo.

La chica al oír su nombre subió la vista en busca de quien le hablaba y al ver que era Okita se dispuso a correr de nuevo.

- Espera - Okita salió inmediatamente a detenerla y la tomo de la muñeca.

Kagura al ver a Okita se propuso a huir sin embargo, no lo logro, pues alguien la había retenido de la muñeca se volvió y vio que Okita era quien la sostenía.

- Yo… yo no soy muy buena para este tipo de cosas - empezó decir - así que lo diré rápido - Lo siento no era mi intención ser así pero… no puedo evitar ponerme celoso…

¿Celoso? Que trataba de decir, que amaba a Mitsuba y le ponía celoso Hijikata, no, no, no quería escuchar eso y empezó a forcejear.

- …de mi hermana - termino Okita.

Kagura dejo de forcejear y miro a Okita a los ojos.

- ¿Hermana? -

- Si, Mitsuba Okita ella es mi hermana y siempre a tenia debilidad por ese imbécil de Hijikata, eso me saca de quicio. Además me es difícil ser sincero frente a mi hermana, así que siento todo -

Kagura empezó atar cabos, así que empezó a entender todo.

- De eso se trataba - dijo débilmente y comenzó reírse del miedo que había sentido.

- No te rías, te estoy tratando de explicar las cosas - se molestó Okita.

- Lo siento es que yo… - se secó las lágrimas - yo creí…- puso sus palmas sobre su rostro - es solo que yo… pensé que te gustaba ella.

Okita la miro y aunque era algo raro, sintió emoción por esa revelación.

- ¿Celos? Acaso te gusto - dijo engreídamente Okita.

- ¿Eh? - exclamo Kagura mientras bajaba las manos de su rostro - no seas tan engreído.

- No es así, entonces -dijo Okita, soltó la muñeca de Kagura y comenzó alejarse.

- Espera - Kagura dijo con ímpetu y lo tomo de las yemas de los dedos.

Okita se detuvo y miro a Kagura, la chica no pudo evitar ponerse roja, ya que ella esperaba que la soltara o molestara sin embarga en su lugar tomo su mano por completo y la estrecho. Como era posible que esta persona tuviera las manos tan suaves, grandes y…

- Cálidas - dijo Okita como si leyera su mente - tus manos son tan cálidas - y las subió a la altura de su mejilla para sentirla.

En aquellos días cuando comenzó todo, temía que Okita oyera los latidos de su corazón y se enterara de sus sentimientos, pero ahora ya no temía nada ya que hacia un hermoso compas su corazón con el de Okita. Acaso el hermoso sonido que hacían sus corazones los había hipnotizado, pues ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligros pues habían cerrado sus ojos y cada uno se acercaba lentamente a los labios del otro, ¿debían detenerse? No, no querían eso, querían continuar, el calor que emanaba de sus labios lo estaban comenzando a sentir más cerca pero…

- ¡Son ellos! -

- Sou-chan, Kagura-chan corran -

Los chicos volvieron a la realidad y se separaron inmediatamente.

- Que corran - dijo Hijikata que pasaba a su lado junto Mitsuba de la mano.

Los chicos trataron de asimilar la situación lo más rápido que pudieron, entonces vieron que a lo lejos una manada de Pedoros se acercaba (aun querían clamar venganza).

- Venganza - gritaron los Pedoro.

- Vámonos - dijo Okita tomando la mano de Kagura y emprendieron la huida con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

No muy lejos de ahí….

- Que haces Kamui, debemos irnos - decía un tipo grande a un chico muy bien parecido de cabello largo trenzado y rojizo.

- Te matare - dijo este chico que veía fijamente a Kagura y Okita.

Creian que iba ver beso… jejeje… pues noooooo.

Y por fin ha llegado Kamui a escena (tendré que ver los capítulos que sale para inspirarme) solo hay que esperar al siguiente… espero no tardarme jajaja.


End file.
